


A really bad description of loss

by L0S3R43V3R



Series: A really bad description of series [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Fanfiction, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Loss of Trust, M/M, Not really; just a bit, References to Addiction, Smut, but it’s with Sapnap so don’t expect anything, loss of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0S3R43V3R/pseuds/L0S3R43V3R
Summary: This book is part of a series starting at ‘a really bad description of pain.’Dream continues to read fanfiction, the pain in his chest making reading the only thing he can bare. He isolates himself from his friends, because confrontation is a bitch. And when he finally confronts his fears, no one expects the outcome.Because people are people, and they do horrible, unpredictable things.So, how far can miscommunication get Dream and George away from each other?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Slight GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap
Series: A really bad description of series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102406
Comments: 82
Kudos: 59





	1. Well, this is awkward.

Dream woke up and saw that George had already left the room. He yawned and stretched. He then got up and walked to the kitchen where he saw George making eggs.

Dream laughed at the implication that George had to climb on top of the counter again.

”Whatever you’re laughing at is not funny.” George said, not turning around.

“George! What!?” Dream wheezed. Dream didn’t know why George immediately became defensive but it was funny to think that he knew what Dream was laughing at.

”Shut up and come get your food.” George said. He placed both of their plates on the table.

”So, when are you planning to go back?” George asked. They were sitting on the couch, not really paying attention to what was on the tv.

”Wow, you really want me gone this soon?” Dream said jokingly. George smiled, “maybe I do.” Dream frowned jokingly. George laughed, “but actually. When do you have to leave?”

”I still have two more days here, including today. We can always meet up some other time too.” Dream said. He shifted on the couch to lay his legs across George. George just sighed.

”Why did you want me to come over here anyways? Did you just miss me so much George?” Dream said.

George shook his head. “Maybe I did just miss you. Is there anything wrong with that?” George replied.

Dream blushed slightly and shrugged his shoulders, sinking into the couch. “I guess not. I missed you too.”

George smiled. He remembered his dream from a few nights ago. Dream had said he missed George then too. It made him more happy in real life than it did in the dream.

”You know, I had a dream about, you. And you said, in the dream, that you were happy to see me. So happy that you weren’t nervous anymore.” Dream said.

George felt a chill go throughout his whole body, his smile fell. He was too shocked to be happy in that moment. “R-really?” George stuttered out.

He couldn’t feel his tongue. This couldn’t be real. ‘It couldn’t be the real Dream in my Dream’ George thought.

”Yeah. Sorry if that was a weird thing to say. I just thought of it right now.” Dream said, smiling lightly.

”Oh no, it’s fine. It’s just that I was.” ‘I was in your dream. That was actually me Dream’ George thought. The words that he thought didn’t leave his head.

”You were? Well, that’s a weird coincidence that you said the same thing in my dream.” Dream said, sitting up.

George only nodded. He didn’t know how to feel about the whole situation. Maybe it was just a huge coincidence. Maybe he was just getting his hopes up by thinking it was the real Dream in his dreams.

But George didn’t care. He wanted his hopes to be up because no one could break his hopes. Who could prove that it wasn’t the real Dream?

The answer is no one.

So George let his hopes reach the roof. And he was happy to think about it.

With the thought on his mind, he continued his conversation with Dream as it was their last full day to chill out together. And he wanted to enjoy every second of it.

”Hey, did Sapnap actually read fanfiction to you? Like about us?” Dream asks out of nowhere. George’s face turns red, ‘of course he read those fanfictions to me. I couldn’t read them on my own.’ He thought but then realized he had to answer.

”Yeah, he did. And he is actually a pretty good narrator. Even though he laughed at some parts.” George replied.

He saw Dream’s face fall for just a second but it was immediately fixed. Making George believe that it was just his imagination.

Dream knew it. He knew that they only read the stories just to laugh at them. He let his hopes get high and he let George drop and shatter them.

‘If only this was a fanfiction. Then he would have actually read it seriously. And then I might actually have a chance?’ Dream thought.

“Oh yeah? I might have to have him read me a story sometime.” Dream replied. He didn’t show that he was hurt. He didn’t want to make George feel bad or to accidentally admit he read fanfiction seriously.

He smiled as George continued to talk about the stories that Sapnap read to him. It turns out that he actually read two stories. And not just Heatwaves.

That made Dream hope again for just a second. That maybe Sapnap laughed at the funny parts of the story and not at the story. But he brushed those thoughts away. Because there was no way that they read DreamNotFound seriously.

”And then the servant, me, was called up to your room and you-“ George cut himself off.

”Then the prince, me, confessed to you.” Dream said, not thinking before saying the words.

George sat in shock and Dream realized he admitted to reading the same story.


	2. It’s okay George, I’m right here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George ask each other questions.

“Dream?” George squeezed out. He couldn’t properly process what had happened. ‘How could Dream have known what happened next? There’s no way he actually read the same story as me.’ George thought.

”Oh, uh yeah. I read that story too.” Dream said.

George just stared at Dream. He had read the same story as him, he had the same dream as him. The Dream in his dreams had said they read the story too. It was a lot for George to have to process. So, he decided to process it some other time.

”You had me explain the entire plot of the story, even though you already knew it?” George asked.

”Yeah, you seemed super into it so I wasn’t going to stop you.” Dream said. George smiled. Dream really was sweet, in the dreams and in real life.

George did have to wonder if Dream actually liked him like he said in the dreams. And he also wondered why Dream hadn’t said anything. George had told him to tell the real life George his feelings. So, maybe Dream wasn’t the same Dream.

He wanted to frown at the realization but he kept a smile on his face. He tried to think of other reasons why Dream wouldn’t say anything but he couldn’t stop the thought in his mind that said he wasn’t Dream.

“Why did you decide to read the story?” George asked. Dream tucked his legs in close to his chest. “You know, I saw it and I was just curious. Don’t think too much of it.” Dream said blankly, looking away from George.

George couldn’t keep up the smile and his face fell. He looked down at his feet. ‘Don’t think too much of it.’ Dream didn’t like George and he didn’t want George to think that he did. George finally came to that realization.

He held back his tears and laughed instead. “Yeah, it was a weird fanfiction. Sapnap had shown me that one too. Sapnap is kinda weird, ha.” George said.

Dream turned so that his back was facing the couch. Then he let himself fall into George’s lap again. He was still curled up so that he could fit on the couch. He used the remote to go through George’s recommendation page.

Dream laying down on his lap broke the last thread that held his tears in his eyes. He let them fall down his face and into his palms. He hadn’t bothered to wipe his eyes as it would do nothing. He just held his hands under his face so that they wouldn’t fall into Dream.

George wasn’t paying attention to what was on the TV. His blurred vision didn’t let him see clearly anyways. Just anytime that Dream laughed he would laugh too. And halfway through the first video the tears stopped coming out.

He wiped his face and tried to pay attention to the video and not his thoughts. He was able to hide his tears the first time but he wouldn’t be able to hide them a second. So, he cleared his mind of all his thoughts and only thought about the TV.

He listened and felt Dream’s laughter and Dream felt his. At some points of the video Dream would have to pause it because he was wheezing too hard to pay attention. George felt happy for Dream. And he didn’t let himself think about why he himself didn’t feel happy.

Dream was laughing at one of the memes on the screen and turned around to face George. He was looking at the TV and laughing as well. Dream could see his eyes were a little red but thought nothing of it. He thought that he had just laughed to the point of tears.

Dream was happy with the situation. He had been able to tell George that he read fanfiction and George thought nothing of it. And now, the topic was completely forgotten and they were enjoying their time together.

Dream faced the TV again. The video was over and he decide to turn it off. He yawned and stretched out of the ball he was in. He didn’t have much weight on the couch when he did that and rolled off.

George laughed at his misery. And he stood up. It was currently twelve in the morning. And Dream needed to go to sleep so that they could have more time the next day.

He offered a hand out to George and George just got off the couch without it. Dream let his hand fall and started his walk to the room.

Once he got into the bed he started to actually think about George’s reactions. When Dream had said he read the story because he just ‘found it’ George’s face fell.

Dream didn’t know what George was thinking in that moment but he assumed that George was disappointed. Maybe he was disgusted by Dream. George had read these stories with someone. So of course Dream reading it on his own would make him feel weird.

Then, when he extended a hand out for George to grab onto, George rejected it. He must have thought that Dream was weird. Or that Dream actually liked him. Or again, he was disgusted in him.

Dream sighed. He knew what George would think of him if he told him. And he let it slip out. Dream thought that he was a fucking idiot. And, to relieve himself from his thoughts, he went to sleep.

George had heard Dream snoring on the bed beside him. He turned around to look at him. He looked content. George didn’t let himself start to think again and instead pulled out his phone.   
  


Around four in the morning George turned off his phone. He had to go to sleep. And in order to sleep he had to think. And he thought about Dream.

Dream didn’t like him, he really didn’t. And he didn’t want George to think that he liked him. George started to tear up again. Dream was asleep so he let himself silently cry.

He was turned away from Dream and he heard him start to stand up. George covered his mouth as Dream left the room. This confused George enough to calm him down a little.

He had turned to face the door so that he could go to sleep. The tears escaped his eyes as his breath shook with every inhale.

Dream came back into the room and stared at George. George tried to be quiet but failed. Dream approached George he sat on the floor in front of him. He stared into his eyes.

He then stood up and laid next to George in his bed. He hugged George, “don’t cry. I’m right here.” Dream said, his words slurred from his drowsiness. George hugged Dream back.

His breath started to smooth and he soon heard Dream snoring again. He hugged Dream tighter, knowing that Dream probably didn’t know he was doing this. This was his only opportunity to be like this with him. That thought made him a bit sadder but he already knew that Dream didn’t like him.

So, he used the time that he had holding Dream in his arms. Afraid that if he let go, Dream would be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, now they’re both sad. All because they can’t communicate correctly.


	3. Goodbye Georgie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes home.

Dream woke up and felt that his shirt was damp. He looked down to see George’s face where the damp part was. He frowned and saw that he was hugging George. He had no idea how he had gotten into the position but seeing George like this was worrying.

He held George’s face in his hands as he wiped away the dried tears from his face. He then hugged George again. He felt him start to move.

He stretched inside the hug and then looked up. His nose hit the bottom of Dream’s jaw and Dream looked down. There faces were an inch apart and George’s face tinted pink.

That wasn’t the problem at the moment. “George, what’s wrong? We’re you crying? Why?” He bombarded George with questions and George’s eyes were still halfway closed.

”tired dream.” George said as he hugged Dream. Dream sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t get any answers out of George in his tired state.

He ended up just hugging George back. George snuggled his head into the crook of Dream’s neck and sighed. The air made Dream shiver and he smiled. He pet George’s head of hair and George melted into the touch.

Then Dream felt the wetness where George’s head was. “George?” Dream asked quietly.

“Dream. *hic* I just lo-“ the rest of the sentence was muffled by Dream’s shirt as he snuggled more into him. Dream frowned and just continued to try and comfort George the best he could.

Holding him tight and petting his hair. George was cute to him in that moment. Even though he knew George was sad and he was probably only acting on his feelings and tiredness, he still felt like George really did love him.

But that was something distant. A light at the end of a tunnel that would take weeks to traverse on foot. He tangled their legs together, pulling them closer when he heard George’s breath start to even out.

Dream assumed that George had fallen asleep and turned on his phone. He had six more hours before he was on a plane back to his house. He might as well let George sleep and enjoy the moment they were having together.

In the meantime, he was going to read fanfiction. About him and the boy that he was holding. Whenever his heart started hurting again, he would hug George tighter to make sure he was still there.

It made him happy to have George in his arms. And it felt like he had been waiting for the feeling for a while. But he knew that when George woke up, he would spend the rest of their time getting ready for the airport. And then Dream would leave.

He hated that reality and so, he read the books. The books in which they visited each other for weeks or months. The books in which they had their happy ending.

This was real life. Such happy endings don’t exist. Such scenarios don’t exist. The love between the boys doesn’t exist.  
  


  
  


George woke up. He was incased in warmth and he looked up to see Dream was still there. Dream looked away from his phone to look at him. “Hey George.” Dream said.

George thought about the position they were in. His legs were entangled with Dream’s and he was hugging him. He tried to get out, embarrassed and spurting out apologies. “Stop George.” Dream said and George stopped.

Dream separated their legs from each other. He then pulled away from George and sat up. George felt cold until Dream pulled George up onto his lap and hugged him again.

George blushed. ‘Am I awake? Is this a dream? This has to be a dream.’ George thought.

”Now that you’re awake, mind telling me why you were crying?” Dream whispered in George’s ear.

‘That’s why he was doing all of this. His hurt is damp, I have dry tears. It makes sense now. I almost had a fucking heart attack.’ George thought as he held Dream closer.

”No reason, really. Don’t worry about it. I was just thinking.” George said. “It has to be something. You were crying for a reason. But if you don’t want to talk about it I don’t mind.” Dream said.

”Yeah, please just hold me.” George said as he looked up at Dream. Dream smiled sweetly and went back to holding George in his arms. This was normal, right?

This is what normal people do when they comfort each other. And it sure was comfortable. George sighed as he leaned into the touch. This was the only day he could do this. He will never get this opportunity again.

So, he smiled. Being able to do it at least once was a blessing. He figured he would enjoy the blessing instead of mourning the fact that the blessing will never come again. He sat in Dream’s lap, holding him tight. Because he knew that once he let go it would be over.

  
Dream stroked George’s back as he clung on to him. He smiled, he liked the way that the small boy fit in his arms. He really had fallen for the older man in his time visiting him. And he really didn’t mind.

If he loved George, then he loved George. There really was no way to change it so why would he even try. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that George was his best friend. And he couldn’t do that to his best friend. Confess? No way.

‘I don’t think that George would be cruel enough to let your feelings that you can’t control ruin your relationship.’ The thought entered his mind.

Someone had said that to him, some time that he couldn’t remember very clearly. He knew that George wouldn’t judge him for liking him. But based on the reaction that he gave when Dream had offered him a hand, he would say that George wouldn’t think of him the same anymore.

And that would lead to them never having the same friendship that they once had. He wanted to keep that friendship for as long as he could. So he was sort of glad that he was leaving today.

It meant that he couldn’t screw up their relationship any further. He smiled. This truly was the way that the world worked. It will give you feelings that you don’t quite understand and then tell you that those feelings don’t matter after you’ve found out what they mean.

Dream let go of George and grabbed his face. George smiled and Dream squished his face together. “Dweam stawp.” George said, not being able to get the words out properly because of his face contortion.

Dream laughed as George said the words. “You’re so cu-“ he cut himself off with a laugh. He stopped squishing George’s face and stared at him. George’s face flushed as Dream continued to stare. Then, Dream head butted George.

”Don’t be sad. I love you George.” Dream said. For once he actually meant it. “Oh shut up, Dream.” George said with a smile. Dream laughed at dragged George over to the kitchen.

”How about we eat something before I have to leave.” Dream said. He had three hours left.

They ate breakfast and Dream started to pack up his stuff while George spun around in his chair. He had two and a half hours to pack before he had to leave.

Him and George made small talk as Dream went around the room looking for his clothes. “Hey, are you going to miss me when I leave?” Dream asked.

”No, I’m just going to forget all about you.” George paused. “Of course I’m gonna miss you. It was so fun with you here. Why only a week?” George asked.

”Well, I figured that we could meet up another time anyways.” Dream replied. George groaned and circled around again.

”I don’t want you to leave. Do you have to go?” George asked.

”Yes, I have to go. Patches is waiting for me.” Dream said as he got his last item into his suitcase.

He now had one hour before he had to leave.

George and Dream decided to start heading up to the airport so that he wouldn’t miss his flight. Even though George would love it if he stayed he didn’t want to spend awkward days together as Dream waited for his second flight.   
  


They Sri iced and they had twenty minutes before Dream had to leave. They walked around and Dream got something to eat so that he wouldn’t have to eat too much of the plane food.

After he was done, he had ten minutes until he had to leave.

He waited with George in the place where he would board. They talked and soon there was five minutes.

Then there were four minutes.

Then three.

Then two.

Then Dream hugged George. “I’ll see you later. Goodbye Georgie.” Dream said as he walked away. 

One minute and Dream was out of George’s sight.

  
George didn’t leave until he saw a plane that could potentially be Dream’s go into the air. He sighed. His friend had left. And now he was back to being alone. Yearning for the touch of his friend.

He wished that Dream would come back out and greet George again. Saying that he actually wanted to stay longer.

But sadly, Dream never came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Dream is gone.


	4. Better off without me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream starts to think about his relationship with his friend and his pain.

Dream was in a call with Sapnap, they were taking about Dream’s trip and how it had been visiting each other.

”So, did you guys do anything special together?” Sapnap teased. Dream laughed. “No, we just went to the pier and stuff.” He replied.

Sapnap laughed, “oooh, what did you guys do at the pier? Did you kiss on the Ferris wheel as the sunset shown romantically in the background?” Sapnap asked in a sing-song voice.

Dream chuckled. “No, Sapnap. We wouldn’t do that without you there to be the third wheel.” 

“I’m not a third wheel unless you guys are in a relationship. Are you? Give me the tea!” Sapnap demanded.

Dream sighed. “There is no ‘tea’ Sapnap. We aren’t in a relationship. Why are you so persistent on this topic anyways?” Dream asked.

”No reason.” Sapnap said as the next round of chess started. They were on a tied string of games. Whoever won this one would win it all.

Then George joined the call. “Hey, what are you guys doing?” He asked. “I’m beating Dream in chess right now.” Sapnap replied.

”You are not.” Dream laughed as he put Sapnap in check. “What the hell? How did I not see that?” Sapnap said.

George giggled and Dream felt his heart ping in pain. That stupid laugh that he was used to hearing right beside him and seeing was now coming through his headphones.

He sighed and accidentally moved his piece to the wrong space. “Oh Dream~” Sapnap had checkmated Dream in his turn. Dream sighed. George laughed. “Sounds like you lost Dreamie~” George teased.

Dream felt his heart hurt again. This time it went a little harder and it lasted longer. “Yep. Sapnap beat me on our last game. Congrats. I actually have to go right now.” Dream said rushed the words out.

”Aww, leaving so soon? I just joined.” George whined. Dream felt his chest tighten more. He had thought about George crying. About George asking if he could stay for longer.

It all pained him. Maybe he could have stayed longer. Maybe things would be different right about now. And maybe he wouldn’t be in so much pain.

”Yeah, I have to go. Sorry I couldn’t stay for longer.” Dream said. He could feel the need for air only become more apparent every second he stayed in the call.

”Oh, well bye then.” George said. He sounded sad. “Bye Dreamie~” Sapnap said and Dream left the call. Any other time he would have smiled at Sapnap’s response or even laughed at it. But he was in kind of a lot of pain right now.

He fell onto his bed and clutched his chest, making sure that his heart was still there. He breathed heavily as he rolled to the side. He grabbed his phone from the bedside and turned it on.

He knew that it was a weird response to the pain in his heart but he thought that if he felt the love in the stories, he would calm down. Even if it was fake, it was better than real life.

Because the real life Dream would have no chance with the real life George. But the fanfiction Dream had a great chance with the fanfiction George. And so, he curled up into his blankets to find some warmth within them and started reading.

_Dream collected flowers as they walked down the trail to the small village. “Why do you need that many flowers, Dream?” George said, stopping to turn and face him. Dream looked up from the ground to stare at George. He held out a flower for him to take._

_George smiled, “I appreciate the offer but we have to go to the village before it gets dark.” Dream got up and wiped off his pants. George didn’t know what his expression was under the mask but he imagined Dream was pouting._

_He giggled and took Dream’s hand as they walked. Swinging their arms back and forth. George was laughing as he skipped ahead a few steps and then skipped backwards to stand by Dream again.  
_

_He smiled as Dream raised his arm to spin George around in a circle._

Dream liked the story so far. It calmed him down enough to be able to breathe properly again at least. It was about Dream and George living in a Minecraft world, except Dream was a mute. He had been through many wars and tragedies, leaving him to be an orphan.

He had been adopted into a village and had grown up with his childhood friend, George. George had never seen his face because Dream had hid his scars behind a mask.

George didn’t mind though. It was Dream’s decision and there they were enjoying their walk on the trail back to the village. It was a cut story and Dream smiled as he continued to read it.

**Dream woke up in the same room he had woken up in previous nights. He looked around and saw that George was missing. He tried to sit up and he finally felt the weight on his chest.**

**George was clinging hard to Dream’s shirt. He wasn’t crying but his expression was pained and he was breathing heavily. Like he had been stabbed.**

**Dream pulled George up so that his face was in the crook of Dream’s neck and Dream hugged him tight. George breathed in sharply but then his breath started to even out again. Dream smiled, knowing that his touch had made George relax even just a little.**

**Something that could only happen in his dreams and in fanfiction. In real life, he had been sure that he made George cry in the first place.**

**He had made George sad in real life. He had let people down over and over again in real life. He sighed.  
**

**The only time he was able to live a happy life was when he wasn’t in reality. Why did he even need to be in real life anyways when he could be living in the fantasy world of a story.**

**Or when he could be here in his dream state. Being able to actually touch George. He felt like he could do no wrong in a world that’s fake. And he smiled at that thought.**

Dream woke up the next morning actually remembering what he had dreamt about the night before. He rushed to grab his phone and go into notes. He wrote down as much as he could remember.

_I woke up in the palace room again apparently and George was laying on top of my chest. He was gripping on tightly to my shirt so I grabbed him and put his head where my shoulder was. His breathing slowed and then we fell asleep?_

Dream looked at his phone. He read and re-read the words to try and form a memory with them. Sadly, his dream faded away. Leaving him with only the sloppy notes that he had written.

He sighed and put his phone down on the bed. He was still tired but he didn’t want to sleep all day so he got up reluctantly.

Dream was checking his messages. There were a few from George and Sapnap asking if he wanted to play with them. He didn’t want his heart to ache again so he declined. Then, he put his status as invisible so that they wouldn’t try to persuade him.

He had finished the story that he was reading last night and he was waiting for more chapters to come out. In the meantime, he was reading more stories about them meeting up.

He figured that those would make it feel more real than the fantasy stories. And he just wanted to feel loved by George. When he couldn’t get the feeling in real life.

_Dream hit his desk and then held his face in his hands. He stared at the screen that was tinted red. He almost had a par twenty run but he missed an mlg water and died. He groaned one last time and stood up to fall on the bed behind him._

_He heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” He yelled. George came in to see Dream laying on the bed with a game over screen on his computer. The timer in the upper left of the screen hadn’t been stopped or reset._

_George immediately understood the situation and walked over to turn off the timer and the computer. Then he fell into the bed next to Dream._

_”What time was it?” George asked, turning to look at Dream. “It was like eighteen something.” Dream sighed as he turned to face George as well._

_George smiled. “You’ll get it next time. If you did it once, you can do it again.” Dream smiled back at him. They sat there staring at each other when Sapnap came in._

_”Are you guys about to kiss right now?” Sapnap teased. The two older boys looked at him. Dream smiled, “I don’t know. Are we George?” Dream said as he looked back at George._

_George stood up, “No, we aren’t.” He says as he walks over to sit on the desk chair. “Dream just died on another speedrun and I was just here when I heard the noise.” George said._

_Dream sat up. “Yeah it was almost a par twenty run.” He groans. Sapnap laughs, “well it didn’t look like that happened when I walked in but okay.” George rolled his eyes.  
_

_Dream laughed. He stood up and stretched. “Do you guys want to get something to eat then?” He asked._

_”Hell yeah! If you’re paying!” Sapnap yelled running to the living room. Dream and George were left in the room staring at the now empty doorway._

_George laughs. “No one said they were going to pay for the food.” Dream sighs. “I guess he volunteered me to do it.” George smiles and stands up. “Well then, I guess you’re paying.” George says as he leaves the room._

Dream liked how the story showed all three of them meeting up instead of just him and George. It made it feel all the more real since the next time they met up, they would probably include Sapnap as well.

Dream turned off his phone. It was time for dinner and he had to eat. He sighed as he got up from his bed and walked to the kitchen.

He came back to his room and checked his computer again. George and Sapnap were in a call together. He smiled sadly. He was happy that they were probably having fun together. But he was slightly sad that he had denied their offer to join them.

He didn’t even know why he declined in the first place. George wouldn’t constantly make his heart hurt. And the stories weren’t always going to make him feel better.

But he was scared. Scared that he would ruin their time together with his chest pain. He was scared of what his thoughts of George could do to him while he was in the call or even on stream.

He never had that fear when he was alone with his stories. And even though it might make him feel bad, it was for the best. It was the best thing he could do for his friends. So that they could enjoy their time together without having to worry about him.

He turned off his computer. He didn’t feel like doing anything now, and he was kind of tired so he decided to sleep. He would try and join them tomorrow. Today was not the day for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dream.


	5. Tell me you’re okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is alone.

**Dream** **woke up in the palace bed. George was still on top of him. His cheek was pressed against Dream’s chest as he looked up at him.**

**Dream smiled but George didn’t smile back. “I missed you Dreamie.” George said.**

**Dream laughed, “it’s been a day since I’ve seen you. How could you have missed me?” Dream said.**

**George crawled up so that his face was directly above Dream’s. “One day to many.” He said as he kissed Dream’s nose. Dream smiled wider and blushed.  
**

**George returned the smile. Dream cupped his face. “You look so cute when you smile. Have I ever told you how much I love it?” Dream said as he squished the older boy’s cheeks.**

**”Stop it Dream.” George said as his face tinted pink as well. His smile didn’t falter as Dream kissed his smushed lips.**

**“Dream!” George yelled in shock as Dream let go of his face. Dream started to laugh. “That’s not fair. Why can’t you just kiss me normally.” George pouted as he sat up.**

**Dream sat up as well and held George’s face again. He proceeded to kiss every part of George’s face. His cheeks, his eyebrow, his forehead, and his chin. George smiled and giggled lightly at the small kisses he was getting all over his face.**

**Then Dream pulled away and stared at him. George’s smiled remained as he stared back at Dream’s eyes. “Was that enough for you George?” Dream asked.**

**George tried to pout but failed as his smile immediately returned. He wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck and kissed him on the lips.**

**It was only a peck but Dream’s face was red as he blushed. George laughed at his reaction. “Now I’m satisfied.” George said as he hugged Dream.**

**Dream could flirt all he wanted with the brunette but as soon as he started flirting back, Dream was left a mess. He smiled and wrapped his arms around George.**

**Dream wobbled them back and rocked the side to side while they were hugging. “Dream we’re on the edge DON-“ George and Dream fell off the bed. Dream had fallen back first, shielding George from hitting the floor.**

**”DREAM!” George yelled as he pushed off his chest to see if he was okay. Dream wheezed and George rolled his eyes. “You don’t always have to be so reckless.” George sighed.**

**Dream started to black out and he knew that he was going to wake up in the real world.**   
  


Dream woke up on the floor. He didn’t care that he was there though as he remembered his dream again and he rushed to grab his phone.

_I woke up again in that castle and George said he missed me. Then he kissed my nose. Then I grabbed his face and I_

Dream stopped. His face started to heat up as his chest started to hurt again. It was like his heart was too big and every pump filled up the space and pounded on the walls.

He took a second to calm down and looked back at his phone. By that time, the dream had completely disappeared from his mind. He groaned and turned off his phone.

He turned on his computer and saw that he had more messages like the day before asking him if he wanted to get on. His fear made a lump in his throat. He couldn’t agree to something like that.

They deserve to have a good time without having to worry about him. His throat felt heavy as he though about it. They deserved better than him. And he would ruin his own fun for the sake of theirs.

He sighed and declined again. He said that he would be busy the entire week. Busy with what? Even he didn’t know.

He didn’t like the feeling in his chest and throat so he decided to keep reading. He thought that if he did, he would fill the emptiness that had appeared when he rejected his friends.

But they mattered so much to him that even if it didn’t work he would writhe in pain until the pain stopped.

With all of that said he opened up his phone.

He had ate lunch and dinner and he even went to the store that week. All to avoid his friends. To avoid bothering them with his problem. It would go away eventually but right now all he had was his fanfiction to make him feel better.

He sighed when the week was done. He opened up discord reluctantly and looked at the messages that they had sent. He still had his status as invisible and he thought it would do them him no harm to get away for another week.

So, he ignored them for another week. He spent his time reading when he felt pain, playing with his cat, and sleeping whenever he could. He slept a lot of the day because it meant he could be with George.

But every time that he woke up in his dream, George looked sad and all he wanted to do was talk to Dream the entire time. Dream loved that he was able to talk to George but it was like George actually didn’t get to talk to Dream.

It was like it was actually George, the one that Dream had been ignoring for two weeks. Honestly, his dreams were the only thing that were keeping Dream happy throughout the weeks.

When the week was up he attempted to get in contact with his friends again. But his fears wouldn’t let him go. He thought maybe another week would be okay.

Then that week turned into two weeks and then a month.

And once a month had gone by he was woken up by his phone ringing. He looked at the caller and it was George. He wanted to pick up the phone but he stopped himself.

He always stopped himself. George had been trying to call him but he couldn’t muster up the courage to answer. He turned his phone on silent.   
  


Now, he wanted to talk to George. He went to his kitchen and opened one of the cabinets. He pulled a bottle out of sleeping pills and took the recommended amount. Then he trudged back to his room and got back under the covers.

**Dream woke up in the palace bed and he saw that George was sleeping. It was weird because usually George was awake when Dream woke up.**

**Dream tried to shake George awake but to no avail. He checked for breathing and he was still breathing. He sighed and held onto George’s limp body.**

**He was surprised that he actually wasn’t dead. Was this his punishment for ignoring him for two weeks? He didn’t know how to answer the question so he just held onto George and waited.**

**He was starting to give up as what felt like an hour passed by. He was stroking George’s hair when he felt him shuffle and wake up. He looked up at Dream and Dream smiled.**

**”Hey Georgie~“ he said softly as George’s eyes fully opened. “You’re awake before me?” George asked.  
**

**”Yeah I just decided today that I would fall asleep and wake up here to wait for you. Today wouldn’t be eventful anyways.” Dream said.**

**He was surprised that George wasn’t confused by the whole “fall asleep and wake up” thing. But he shrugged it off. “Hey, Dream?” George asked.**

**”Yeah?” Dream said sitting them up. “If you’re actually Dream, could you call me?” George’s voice was shaking and tears pricked the sides of his eyes.**

**Dream frowned. George was crying now and Dream was wiping away his tears. This was a fucked up way for his subconscious to tell him to man up and talk to his friends.**

**”George, I’d only ruin everything when I’m there I can’t and it hurts.” Dream said. His yells were actually very quiet and his voice shook.**

**The way that George looked right now broke him. “I’m okay George. Don’t worry about me, I just can’t I’m scared George.” Dream said.**

**”How can I believe that you’re fine? For all I know, you can just be my imagination trying to make me feel better. I just want to talk to you. I’m starting to forget what your voice sounds like. I want to hear you.” George said.  
**

**The tears flowed down his cheeks as he gasped for air. Dream held him.**

**“How do I know if the real George wants me. It’s painful but it’s to keep you from worrying about me. I don’t want the real George to be scared of hurting me. I just want him to be happy.” Dream had been crying.**

**It was one of the only times that Dream had cried. He never cried, it made him feel weak and vulnerable. He felt George wrap him in a hug.**

**Dream cried harder as he clutched onto George as hard as he could. “I miss you so much. I want to talk to you. I really do. But I’m so scared right now.” Dream cried.**

**George’s tears had slowed and eventually stopped coming out of his eyes. “Dream. Please. Just talk to someone. It doesn’t have to be me. We are just all worried. And we need to know you’re all right. Please, I need to know you’re okay.” George pleaded.**

**Dream just nodded. And he fell asleep in George’s arms.**

Dream woke up clutching a tear stained pillow. He sat up and wiped the dried tears off of his face. He looked at his phone. A missed call from George. He put it down and turned on his computer.

He didn’t have to talk to George. He just had to tell someone that he was okay. Then George will be happy again.

He opened up Discord and he saw all of the messages that he was sent by his friends. All of them trying to ask if he was okay. He clicked on the direct messages he had with Sapnap.

’Hey, will you let everyone know that I’m okay?’ Dream sent the message and Sapnap immediately started a call with him.

He joined, “hey Sap-“ he was cut off. “DREAM! WHERE WERE YOU?” Sapnap yelled in his ear. Dream sighed. “Hey Sapnap. I was just busy.” Dream replied tiredly.

”Bullshit. You haven’t been replying to anyone. We’ve been really fucking worried.” Sapnap argued.

”I’m sorry, Sapnap.” Dream said. “You disappear for this long and all you have to say is sorry? What the hell Dream?” Sapnap was mad.

”I was dealing with something and I have been busy. I said I was sorry because I didn’t mean to ignore you.” Dream argued. It was a lie, but being busy in the first place was a lie.

“What have you been so busy with that you made us all worry about you?” Sapnap asked.

”It’s none of your business. Why are you so worked up about it anyways?” Dream spat out. He didn’t mean to be so rude but waking up after a sixteen hour nap had made him cranky.

”Are you kidding me? You made us all worry. George and bad were crying for fucks sake! Do you really not care?” Sapnap said harshly.

Normally Dream would break at the thought of making his friends cry but he wasn’t in the mood.

“Do you not care? If I have been doing personal things that kept me away from you guys than that’s what I have to do. I’m sorry that I thought about myself before all of you.” He said bitterly.

Sapnap was silent. Dream sighed. “Just tell them that I’m okay, all right?” Dream left the call. He turned off his computer.

He had thought he was doing this for his friends. Was he really just thinking about himself the entire time? He decided to do some speedrunning alone. Maybe he could think about it while he was playing.

He really was selfish, wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if it’s just a story I still feel really bad for them.


	6. George?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap apologizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’ve been gone for a few days so have a semi long chapter!

“You actually talked to Dream?” Bad asked Sapnap. 

Of course Sapnap couldn’t talk to George about this. George would immediately freak out and Sapnap wasn’t in the mood to deal with that. He wasn’t even in the mood to tell Bad about it. But he couldn’t just not tell someone that Dream was alive and okay. 

He heard Bad sniffle, his voice wavered. “And he is okay?” Sapnap replied with a simple yes. He could hear Bad whimper. “And what happened when you talked to him? How was he?” Bad asked.

Sapnap inhaled sharply as he recalled the events that happened earlier that day. He had been blinded by anger and hadn’t thought about Dream’s reason. He couldn’t bear to think about what was happening in his life. Something that stopped him from contacting his friends.

“I- he- we had an argument. And it was really stupid of me, I know but Bad-“ Sapnap tried to explain himself but was cut off by Bad. “You had an argument? Sapnap?” Bad’s voice was soft and it held no bitterness or anger. Sapnap was shocked by the gentleness of his words. Was he not mad?

“Yeah, we did. I don’t know if Dream is really okay.” Sapnap almost whispered the words. “Wait what?” Bad said, voice suddenly louder. “What do you mean you don’t know if he’s okay?” Bad rushed the words out of his mouth, desperate for answers. 

“Well, I asked him what happened and he said that he was just busy. And then I yelled at him saying that we were worried sick because he just didn’t sound like he cared. Then when I asked him what he was so busy with he wouldn’t give me an answer and I got mad again and then. He said ‘do you care? I have been doing personal things and it kept me from you guys. I’m sorry that I thought about myself before all of you.’” Sapnap finished.

Bad stayed silent in the call. He was no longer sniffling, he was probably shocked. ‘Shocked at how selfish I was being. How selfish we were for wanting him to talk to us.’ Sapnap thought.

It was all his fault that Dream wasn’t here right now. He should have thought of Dream and his feelings before he started to argue with him. It was so stupid of him. And they may have just lost a friend because of him. But, even still, Sapnap wouldn’t cry.

No tears even threatened to come out of his eyes. He knew he had to be the strong one now, even if he just pushed one of his best friends away. He wished that Dream was there with them, to give them comfort. “Did you tell George about this?” Bad asked. Sapnap sighed, he needed to tell him sooner or later. And it would probably be better for them to grieve together than alone.

“Dream. He actually did it. I am so glad that he’s okay.” George said. He sighed and put a hand on his heart. He turned to look at his bed, ‘Dream heard me. He actually did it.’ George was so happy that Dream was back. But he was also worried. If the Dream in his dreams is actually the real Dream then, the things he said.

**‘It’s painful but it’s to keep you from worrying about me. I don’t want the real George to be scared of hurting me. I just want him to be happy.’**

George didn’t know what Dream meant by what he said. He just knew that he was in pain. And apparently, he didn’t want him to worry. So, George didn’t worry.

“That’s the thing, I don’t know if he’s okay.” Sapnap said. “What do you mean?” George asked, now he was worrying. Sapnap had explained what happened in the conversation and George couldn’t get words out. What was Dream trying to fucking say?

First, he told George in his dreams that he wasn’t talking to them because of his pain and fear. But now in real life it’s personal issues. What was the truth? Was Dream really the same Dream in his dreams? George didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to ask.

“You should apologize before you do anything else, Sapnap.” Bad said. Sapnap agreed and George excused himself from the call. Even though they pleaded for him to stay and talk to Dream, George couldn’t do it. If Dream really was scared of him, and really couldn’t talk to him, George wouldn’t intrude.

He didn’t want Dream to run off again. Besides, if his dream really was fake, and Dream really did want to talk to him, he could message him or even call him. So, George left the call with a sad smile. Because he knew that at least everyone else would be able to talk to him.

Dream was still at his computer. He had stopped speedrunning a few minutes ago and he was just thinking. Was it really the right thing to lie to them? Now he had dug a hole that he won’t be able to get out of easily. Would he keep up the act? Or would he admit to his lie?

Dream really thought he would have more time to think about his answer but he was being invited to talk again. It was in the four muffinteers group chat, he hoped that he wouldn’t have to talk to George. He would love to know that George actually cared that he was gone. But he didn’t want to face George right now.

He had finally gotten the courage to talk to his friends again. And he probably made them worry with his lack of words. He had to tell them what actually was happening. He had waited long enough, he accepted their invitation.

“Hey guys,” Dream said. He noticed that George wasn’t there. He felt relieved that he wouldn’t have to talk to him. But he also felt a pang in his heart, because George didn’t want to talk to him.

It made sense, George was having fun with everyone else while he was gone. Dream wasn’t a bother with all of his flirts and teasing. So, even though Dream felt sad, he smiled. He smiled knowing that George wasn’t worried about him, and that George was actually happy.

Even though Sapnap had said that he cried, Dream thought of the tears as tears of worry that he might be dead. Not tears of loss or tears of actual sadness.

“Dream!” Bad yelled, there was sadness in his voice. “Dream!” Sapnap yelled with a voice of happiness. Dream frowned at the sadness in Bad’s voice, he knew that he made Bad worry. Bad was always the one who would freak out when someone wouldn’t respond to him within a day.

“I’m sorry, Dream. I was being really selfish and I should have thought of you before I started to yell at you and-“ Dream cut him off. “Sapnap, I’m sorry. I lied.” The whole call went silent. “W-what?” Bad said, of course he was the one that would be most confused.

“I have a lot to say so, bear with me okay?” Dream said. Bad said okay and Dream opened up Minecraft again. He wouldn’t be able to say what he wanted to say if he was forced to stare at their names in Discord. He needed a distraction as he was explaining the situation.

“So, I lied. I lied in saying that I didn’t ignore you on purpose. I had ignored you knowingly. And the personal reasons aren’t actually that personal. It’s because of George. Bad, you know that I was reading some um fanfiction.” He heard someone inhale sharply, he assumed it was Sapnap.

“Fanfiction about me and George, y’know, being together. And I enjoyed it quite a lot. And, I didn’t really know why at first. I mean, I thought I was straight and I didn’t like George. But it made me happy to think about me and George being in a relationship together. I started having this dream where me and George were in a palace bedroom. In that dream we started to become more than friends, and I had shrugged it off because I was falling for a George I made up myself.” The call was still silent.

”And I had realized that I liked George when I visited him and I was able to touch him and hug him and hold him, the real George. And then I had to leave. When I came back, I had talked to George and it hurt me. It hurt me to think about how he doesn’t actually like me like that. He looked disgusted by the fact that I was reading fanfiction about him, because I was reading it by myself. Like he was reading it with Sapnap, so there were no real feelings.”

He cringed thinking about the interaction. “So, I had decided to just leave him alone, he is so much better without me. He is probably happier now that I don’t bother him anymore. And so, I won’t bother him. He didn’t even show up to the call-“ Dream had seen it. The fourth icon in the Discord call.

“George.” Dream gasped and he immediately left the call.


	7. Detective Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap finds out way more than he should have

George didn’t know what he had just heard. A few minutes after he left, Sapnap started messaging him. He said that Dream wasn’t answering them and that they should get back in the call together. George waited another ten minutes just to make sure that Sapnap wasn’t just kidding and Sapnap sent another message saying to join the call. 

George saw that Dream was offline and joined back into the call. He had been foolish to not notice the third user in the call before he joined.

“-and it hurt me. It hurt me to think about how he doesn’t actually like me like that. He looked disgusted by the fact that I was reading fanfiction about him, because I was reading it by myself. Like he was reading it with Sapnap, so there were no real feelings. So, I had decided to just leave him alone, he is so much better without me. He is probably happier now that I don’t bother him anymore. And so, I won’t bother him. He didn’t even show up to the call-“ Dream’s voice stopped. 

George swallowed harshly. “George.” His voice choked and he left the call.

Everyone was quiet. “Oh my goodness, George.” Bad said, breaking the silence. “George you didn’t hear what Dream said, did you?” Sapnap asked, not really asking since he knows when George joined the call. “He thought that someone was disgusted by him reading fanfiction?” George questioned. 

He was very confused, why was Dream explaining all this stuff about him breaking off with a friend? “GEORGE! That person is-“ “LAUNGUAGE!” Sapnap tried to explain but was cut off by Bad. “What the heck, Bad?” Sapnap asked. “You can’t just say that! I’ll have to talk to you later.” Bad replied. But George already knew what Sapnap was going to say.

‘It’s me.’ George attempted to get the words out of his mouth but his tongue laid limp and useless in his mouth. He wasn’t disgusted by Dream. He had read fanfiction too, he couldn’t be disgusted. He loved Dream, and Dream thought that George didn’t care. He thought that George was cruel. George couldn’t speak.

“George?” Bad asked softly. “Ye-ah” George choked on the word as he forcefully pushed the words out. “Hey, what’s wrong George?” Sapnap asked. George cleared his throat in hopes that his words would fall out in the process and he could speak again. 

“Nothing, just had to clear my throat.” George took their silence as understanding as he continued. “Anyways, what was Dream talking about?”

  
Sapnap was surprised that George didn’t ask about why Dream had left. George didn’t know that Dream was talking about him so why would he not be suspicious about Dream’s sudden leave. 

“Nothing important. We were just catching up, you basically heard everything important.” Bad said. Why he was hiding the fact that Dream was talking about George was unknown be Sapnap. But Bad had said that they would talk later so he would ask him then. “Yeah, do you know why Dream left like that?” Sapnap asked. 

He wanted to know if George had a different reason since it couldn’t be the same as his. He got a message from Bad yelling at him for asking such a question. 

“Oh, well, it was probably because I joined out of nowhere and he was surprised.” George responded. He sounded like a kid in English class who was asked to explain the meaning of a paragraph. 

Sapnap knew it was complete bullshit that George pulled out of his ass but he didn’t ask anything more because he would just get yelled at by Bad. He would talk to all three of them later to get the full story. There was nothing more to discuss so they went their separate ways, Bad immediately asking for them to go into a call together and he did. It was going to be a long day for him.

Bad waited for Sapnap to join the call, thinking about what he was going to say and making sure it wasn’t too mean. “Hey Bad.” Sapnap said sheepishly as he joined. “We can’t just tell George about what Dream said! Dream will tell George when he’s ready to say it.” Bad said.

“But George needs to know.” Sapnap argued. “George will find out when Dream tells him.” Bad said. He knew that Sapnap was trying to play matchmaker but that’s not what they needed right now. Right now, they probably needed to talk to Dream and calm him down. 

“Okay, okay. I get it, I won’t talk to George about anything that he didn’t hear.” Sapnap said, his voice wasn’t trustworthy enough. “Sapnap, you have to promise me.” Bad said in a stronger voice. 

Sapnap wasn’t one to easily break his promises. Bad knew this so he used it to make sure that Sapnap wouldn’t make things worse than they already are. 

“Okay, I promise, Bad.” Sapnap said. Bad held out his finger even though he knew that Sapnap wouldn’t be able to grab it.

“Then it’s a promise, you muffinhead.” Bad smiled. “Now, do you want to try and talk to Dream with me?” He asked. “Nah, I think I’m going to talk to George, but not about anything. I just think that he’s a little bit confused and I want to see if he’s okay.” Sapnap said with defense in his voice. 

Bad sighed, “Okay, be careful.” They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

“Hey Bad, it looks like I fucked up here.” Dream said. Bad suppressed his urge to tell him off for language because of the seriousness of the situation. “I don’t think you messed up, did you even notice George join the call?” Bad asked. 

Dream really shouldn’t be feeling bad about George hearing what he said. “No, I was playing Minecraft.” He replied. “Well, he actually joined at the very end, he didn’t even know who you were talking about!” Bad said reassuringly. 

Dream groaned and Bad’s eyebrow went up in confusion. “Then me leaving was probably really suspicious wasn’t it?” He asked. “Hmm, not really. He thought you just left because his sudden appearance surprised you. So, you don’t have to worry about anything!” Bad said, his tone clearly lifting the mood. 

Dream chuckled, “I guess I’m really lucky then. Or I’m just cheating life.” He laughed again and Bad joined with a chuckle. “So, about George, he’s the reason you’ve been avoiding all of us?” Bad asked. 

He knew that it would bring the mood down again but he needed to let Dream get everything off of his chest. Then he might actually be able to solve the problem. 

“Yeah, you know how I was reading that fanfiction?” Dream asked and Bad replied with a small ‘yes.’ 

“Well, It got to a part where George was confessing to me in the bedroom and then.” Dream paused, “we kissed.” Dream’s voice was almost a whisper as he said the two words. Bad smiled, he could hear a bit of happiness in his voice. “And then what happened?” Bad asked tenderly. 

“Then, I felt happy, but it hurt so bad.” Dream’s mood changed. “It heart my chest like there were- like my heart was being squeezed. My chest hurt because the thing that happened in the story would never happen in real life. Bad, I think I might like George. More than a friend.” Dream said and Bad laughed to lift the mood. 

“It took you long enough to figure that out. I think you like George too.” Bad said and Dream laughed. “Yeah, I guess I should have figured that out earlier. Thanks Bad.” Bad smiled, he knew he had succeeded in his mission. “ Or course, you muffin.”

  
Sapnap asked George to call him and he was waiting for a reply. It only took about a minute for the ringtone to come through his headset. “Hey, Sapnap.” George said. He sounded like he was trying to talk normally but he was failing as his voice wasn’t as confident as it usually is. 

Sapnap sighed, “You knew that it was you.” Sapnap knew it because his excuse was honestly shit. He would be surprised if it fooled Bad and/or Dream. But then again, Sapnap was the only one other than George that knew that George read fanfiction seriously because he liked Dream. 

“What do you- oh. Uh, yeah. Dream was talking about me wasn’t he?” George asked. “Yeah, he was. Hey do you know anything else?” Sapnap asked. He wanted to know why Dream chose to come back right then, and why George didn’t seem phased by it. Thinking back on it, he had said like ‘he did it’ or something. 

Sapnap knew that George was hiding something, because he was, quite frankly, an absolute dogshit actor. “Well- Sapnap this is going to sound crazy. But you know those dreams I’ve been having of Dream?” George asked. Sapnap hummed, signaling for him to go on. He couldn’t guess where this was going. 

“Well, turns out that Dream has been having the same exact Dreams about me.” George stopped as Sapnap inhaled sharply. Sapnap remembered Dream explain that earlier, there was no way. “You guys can’t possibly be sharing a dream.” Sapnap said. 

He would have laughed at the absurdness of it if he wasn’t slightly believing it.

“Well, that’s what I thought too. But I had a bit of hope that we actually did share a dream. And when Dream went missing for so long I talked to him. I talked to him in the dream last night, since I couldn’t reach him otherwise. And he told me some things and I told him that when he woke up he had to tall someone.” George finished. 

Sapnap couldn’t believe the words that he was hearing. But Sapnap put the thought in his ‘I don’t care if it can’t happen’ jar and just decided to believe it. There was no harm in doing so, because if it was true, it was the only reason that Dream was back. 

“Wait. Why did you tell him just to tell someone, and not you?” Sapnap asked. He was trying to pry everything from George. He wanted to know exactly what happened. And George wouldn’t say it by himself. 

“He told me he couldn’t talk to me in real life because it hurt him. And I didn’t want to force him to hurt himself, but I wanted to know that he was okay.” George explained. 

Sapnap heard the pain in his voice. “Hey, don’t think to hard on what Dream said. He told us that he-“ Sapnap stopped and remembered his promise. As much as he wanted to tell George how much Dream cared about him, he couldn’t. 

So, he shut his mouth and sat back in his seat. “He told you what?” George asked.

Sapnap started freaking out and unplugged his mic. He typed out a message, ‘Can you not hear me?’ he sent it. “Yeah I can’t hear you.” George replied. ‘I don’t know what happened. Let me figure out how to fix this. Talk to you later.’ Sapnap sent. “Wait, Sapnap-“ George was cut off by the sound of Sapnap leaving the call.

Sapnap almost slipped up there, and now he had time to figure out what he wanted to say Dream said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap’s a fucking genius.


	8. You hurt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream, Dream and George, what will they do?

George groaned. He was getting questioned back and forth by everyone and he wasn’t getting many answers himself. He decided, against everything that told him otherwise, to message Dream.

He just wanted to ask how he was doing while he was still here. ‘Hey, how are you doing?’ It was a simple message but he didn’t want to be so intricate right now. He didn’t know why Dream hid his status but he saw him typing a message.

It seemed like it was taking him a while to type it or that he was erasing it over and over again. It was probably the ladder of the two options considering everything that had happened. He just waited patiently as Dream typed.

It had been a good five or six minutes before a message appeared on his screen. ‘I’m doing good im back’ George laughed at the message. It was almost as if he could hear Dream’s cocky voice through the computer screen.

‘I noticed. You kind of ran away before I could talk to you though.’ George replied. He waited even longer for Dream to type his message this time. ‘yea sorry you scared me’ Dream sent.

George hated his complete lack of grammar in Dream’s writing. He had to figure out where all the commas and periods were supposed to be. He always made fun of it when he sent long messages, but it probably wasn’t the time for that. ‘Sorry about that.’ George sent.

This time Dream typed his message quickly. ‘but how r u ?’ George didn’t understand the need to put a space before the question mark. It felt like Dream was messing with him now that George wasn’t fighting back. ‘I’ve missed you.’ He typed it out.

Did it seem to desperate, would Dream be uncomfortable with that? He hesitated and deleted the message. Then he remembered what Dream had said to him in his dreams. He didn’t want George to be afraid of upsetting him. And he didn’t want George to be worrying about him like this either.

‘You know I hate your terrible grammar. But I missed it. I missed you.’ He sent the message. It was just a little flirty and Dream would mind anyways, right? He saw Dream start typing and then stop.

He didn’t start typing again until a few minutes later. And he could tell that Dream was really thinking about what he was supposed to say about it. ‘yea my grammar hasnt improved’ George stared at the lack of an apostrophe. He knew Dream did it just to spite him.

‘I missed you too all of you’ George had gotten his hopes up when reading the first half of the message. But he frowned when he saw the second half, he should have known that Dream only meant it in a friendly manor. He noticed that he was frowning and quickly turned it into a smile.

He was happy that Dream was back, he was happy that Dream was talking to him, he was happy that Dream is okay. Isn’t that enough?

No it wasn’t. George knew by now that asking for anything further would be selfish. But maybe he wanted to be just a bit selfish.

‘Hey, can we call? I haven’t heard you in a while.’ George sent the message without hesitation. He wanted to hear his voice, he needed to hear him. Then he heard the ringtone come though his headphones.

“Hello?” Dream asked. Then he saw George’s icon disappear and be replaced with the actual George. Dream looked at George, he had his clout goggles over his eyes as he held a smile that threatened to fall any minute.

Dream didn’t know why George decided to turn his camera on. Was it to force Dream to look at the damage he has done? Well, if George was going to do it, then he might as well also do it. He turned his camera on and he saw George smile and then frown.

Dream was confused until he looked at himself. He had pulled his hair being worried about George possibly hearing his earlier conversation, making it messy. His eyes looked as exhausted as he felt. He was mentally worn and it was showing clearly. He also had on a shirt that hung low on his shoulders.

He was a mess, and he had let George see him like that. He turned his camera back off, “I’m sorry, I didn’t notice I looked like that.” Dream said hanging his head. He was about to leave the call in embarrassment but then George spoke.

“Dream, please turn the camera back on. I mean, I don’t mind, if you want.” George put his hands up as he held a gentle smile on his face. Dream felt his heart ache again.

He didn’t deserve the pity that George was giving him. He also didn’t deserve to make George worry, so he turned his camera back on after he combed through his hair lightly to make it seem more presentable. He smiled for George and George smiled back.

“Hey Dream, I’m glad you’re back.” George said and he smiled like a mom would smile proudly at their child for coming out. Dream didn’t know why he had used such an analogy for it, but he shrugged it off.

“Hey George, so this is out of nowhere but I want to say something real quick.” Dream didn’t know why the words were coming out of his mouth but he just let them.

“Yeah, Dream?” Dream’s heart started pounding again, he wouldn’t have much time left with George before he had to leave. “Uh, I think I might be bi.” Dream said.

‘I’m such a fucking idiot who the fuck says something like that after being gone for a month?’ Dream mentally cursed at himself.

“Oh, well um. I have something to say too.” George replied.

“Ha, gonna finally confess to me Georgie?” Dream joked. He didn’t know if he wanted that to be the case or not. “In your dreams. What I wanted to say was that I’m gay.” George said.

Dream was shocked, he said it so plainly. “How long have you known?” Dream asked. George smiled and looked away. “Just like two or three months ago actually. What- what about you?” George asked.

Dream smiled, George’s smile was shining brightly and it reached his eyes. George pulled the goggles up so that they were resting in his hair. “Well, uh I guess like a few weeks ago.” He felt the burn on his cheeks as he blushed.

He didn’t blush often but the embarrassment and surprise of coming out to each other made his blood rush. Dream stared at George and saw that his pale skin was being tinted at the cheeks and he pulled the clout goggles back down.

“Oh come on, George. Hiding your blush from me?” Dream teased even though he knew fully well he was blushing too. But it wasn’t visible to George due to the low quality camera. “Am not!” George yelled. Dream started to laugh at George, the blush becoming more apparent on his face. “I am not-“

George cut himself off as Dream winced. He felt the pain even more now because of how George was acting. He winced from the unexpected pain but then went back to normal right away. He hoped that George would think he was seeing things.

“You’re not what?” Dream asked teasingly. He had as good of a smirk he could make while his heart was threatening to explode. Most of him just wanted the conversation to be over so that he could rid himself of the pain. But that small bit really was just happy to be able to see and hear George.

George’s face fell slightly but it was more like he was confused than worried. “Dream? Never mind.” George said as he fixed his face again.

“Well, it has been quite the day. And I am just tired, I’m sure all of you guys must be tired too.” Dream said as he turned off his camera. He really didn’t want to think about George in a singular, that’s why he had been mentioning the whole group.

“Okay Dream, get some rest. I’m glad you decided to come back.” George said, and he smiled. That smile that was absolutely perfect in every way. Dream left the call quickly and he coughed, holding his chest with one hand and his throat with the other. He tried to get rid of the lump that was there.

He had coughed and coughed until he felt like throwing up. He stopped then and the pain slowly went away. He typed a quick goodbye and sent it to George. He turned off his computer and stood up. He stretched and went to the kitchen. If he was going to go to sleep, he would probably need a little help.

George saw the slight wince that Dream did. He didn’t know why Dream winced but he assumed that it had to do with him. It was the pain that George caused Dream. The thing that kept him away from everyone. George had finally been able to see it with his own eyes.

He started to think about the saying “Ignorance is bliss.” What if he hadn’t told Dream to keep his camera on? He wouldn’t have seen his pain and he wouldn’t have felt so bad. But then again, he would be very confused. He also would have never worried about him. Ignorance is bliss, but knowledge helps solve the problem.

So, even if George knew that he probably couldn’t solve the problem too easily and without possibly hurting himself, he wanted to try and help Dream. So, since Dream was going to sleep, he was going to go to sleep as well.

He laid down in his bed and tried to relax his giddiness.

**George woke up to see Dream right in front of his face, smiling. He pecked George’s nose, “Good morning sunshine.” Dream said. George blushed slightly and smiled.  
**

**He nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck and planted a small kiss there. “I’m so glad that you’re back.” George said. Dream chuckled, “thank you, George.”  
**

**George pulled away from him to give him a look of confusion. “I don’t know if I would have ever talked to my friends again. I would have been content just being able to see you each night. But I didn’t want to see you so sad every time arrive.” Dream said rolling onto his back.  
**

**George smiled, “well, I want to thank you for coming back.” Dream hummed in response. George curled up to lay his head on Dream’s chest.  
**

**“Hey, something happened today that I wouldn’t be able to ask the real you about.” George said. Dream tried to sit up but saw that George wasn’t going to move and decide to just stay down.  
**

**“Well, I’m all ears.” Dream said. He rubbed his fingers gently up and down George’s back. “Well, when we were talking, Dream** **had kind of winced. And I think it was because of this ‘pain’ that you were talking about.” George paused as he heard Dream’s heart quicken.  
**

**“What exactly is the pain, like why do you have it?” George asked. George didn’t look at Dream and so, Dream pulled George on top of him, in a way that George was straddling him. Dream then took George’s chin and guided his face so that he was looking at him.**

**“It’s because I love him.” George flushed and averted his eyes. “Oh come on, look at me.” Dream said and George complied.**

**“It hurts to see him being so cute all the time but not being able to do anything about it.” Dream said. George wanted to look away but he felt trapped by the piercing yellow eyes looking back at him.  
**

**Dream continued his confession, “I love how he smiles. It’s like something that you would see in heaven, like an angel. It hurts to know that he lives so far away from me. That I can’t just drive to his house and hold him for hours. And most of all, it hurts to know that he doesn’t actually like me.”  
**

**Dream’s face fell at the last sentence. George still stared even after he had said everything and he smiled at Dream. “I am absolutely positive that I like you too.” George said, resting his chin on Dream’s chest.  
**

**George thought about it more and he thought to himself about the whole ‘dream sharing’ thing. It was definitely possible that it was just a coincidence that Dream just happened to want to come back that day. But he thought about what he had heard Dream say when he entered the call.**

“and it hurt me. It hurt me to think about how he doesn’t actually like me like that.”

**It wasn’t possible that this Dream was the real Dream. But the stories were way too similar for him to think that it wasn’t Dream. Then again, he could be making all of this up to make himself feel better. But it really didn’t matter either way.  
**

**Dream smiled again, but his eyes still showed hurt. It was like Dream hoped for it to be true but he had doubt that it was true. George kissed Dream on both cheeks, “I’m positive that I love you too.” George said as he kissed him all over his face, making Dream smile.**

**“George, just kiss me!” Dream whined. “I am kissing you,” George teased and continued to kiss everywhere but his lips. Dream quickly flipped them over. He was now straddling George, who had his hands lightly pressed against Dream’s chest.  
**

**Dream smirked and cupped George’s face. George froze in shock as Dream leaned in closer to George’s face. He stopped when he was mere centimeters away. George closed the gap. Dream’s smile broke the kiss as he started laughing.  
**

**“Y-you should have- you should have seen your- your face.” Dream struggled to get the sentence out between wheezes. George pouted. They couldn’t have one romantic moment together without him making fun of George. Or any kind of moment actually.  
**

**Dream suddenly fell backwards onto the floor. George looked and saw that he was asleep, the bottom half of his legs still on the bed. George laughed at the sight and climbed of the bed. He lifted Dream back onto the bed, not with ease mind you, and then passed out.**

Dream woke up sweating. He got his phone and wrote down everything he remembered from the dream.

_  
I waited for George to wake up, he asked me about my pain, I confessed to him, he told me he lived me, we kissed and I fell asleep._

  
Dream wasn’t at all good with summarizing or re-telling events so that was all he had wrote. He felt really happy for no particular reason.

He had known that it was a dream, but there was something that told him that that was the real George. He had no evidence, except maybe the fact that George had said that he read the same fanfiction.

But something like that didn’t matter right now. Unless if what George had said in the dream was true.

_”I am absolutely positive that I like you too.”  
_

Dream wrote it in his notes. He couldn’t believe that George actually liked him. He had to think back to find his evidence. He had read fanfiction about them, and he actually seemed really passionate about it. He had let Dream cuddle with him when they visited, but that could easily marked as him just not wanting to make things awkward. The blush that appeared on George’s face that he tried to hide from Dream. He actually did that before yesterday too. And maybe the fact that George was gay.

So, George probably liked him, there was at least a chance. But what was the point in having this information?

What was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so long. I have way too much time.


	9. Meet up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, Sapnap and George are talking to each other.

Dream laid in bed and stared at his ceiling fan. The fan blades circulated too fast for the human eye to process. Dream followed one of the blades with his pupils, making the illusion that the fan was spinning slower than it actually was. It was a pretty cool thing that happened, and Dream was currently trying to figure out why it happened. 

Then a message notification pulled him out of his thoughts. He picked up his phone and saw who had texted him. “George.” Dream said to nobody. He unlocked his phone to look at the message. 

‘Hey Dream! You down to join my stream since you’ve been gone for a while? I’m just going to be speedrunning and Sapnap will be there too.’ Dream read the message and smiled. He didn’t know why George put so much effort into typing out his messages. 

He sent a ‘sure’ and turned off his phone. He sighed and sat up in his bed, stretching his limbs. Patches came through the door with perfect timing, jumping on the bed and meowing. “Let’s go get something to eat.” Dream said as he picked up the cat and walked out of the room.

George had quit speedrunning for the day and logged onto the SMP with Dream and Sapnap. 

“Come on George, just tell me you love me.” Dream said. George rolled his eyes. He had been gone for an entire month and that was one of the first things he had asked for? “No Dream. I’m not going to say it.” George replied. “Fine then, I’ll be sending my love elsewhere.” Dream argued. George sighed. He hated how Dream acted like they were actually together. What a fucking tease. “Go ahead, I don’t care.” George replied. He tried to be as smug as possible, and he had thought that he was succeeding. “Sapnap, do you love me?” Dream asked. Sapnap gasped, “of course I love you, Dream.” Sapnap said and he started to make kissing noises. George rolled his eyes as Dream joined in. “What are you guys even doing?” He asked the two. “Obviously we’re making out, George. What does it sound like we’re doing?” Sapnap replied. Dream started wheezing. “It sounds like you’re being idiots.” George replied. “Aw, is Georgie jealous that he doesn’t get kisses?” Sapnap teased. “I don’t want to be included in your idiot session over there.” George replied. “I’ll give you some kisses if you want. Mwah mwah mwah.” Sapnap made kissing noises as he chased him around. “Get away from me.” George said as he ran away. “JUST KISS ME!” Sapnap yelled and George’s eyes shot open for a second. He kept running, he thought about the dreams he had been having. Those three words had been passed around multiple times. George laughed it off. “I’m not going to kiss you. Go back to kissing Dream.” He said and he started hitting Sapnap. Sapnap starting hitting back, he wasn’t going to take shit from anybody. “Stop hitting me.” George demanded but Sapnap didn’t stop. “DREAM HELP!” George cried out. Dream appeared and started fighting with Sapnap. 

A message popped up in the bottom left of his computer screen. “Sapnap was shot by Dream using ‘definitely not penis.’ George happily sipped his water. 

“Just because George has your cock down his throat doesn’t mean you have to come every time he asks.” Sapnap spat. George let the water that he had been drinking fall out of his mouth. Then he laughed thinking about how he looked.

  
“Woah Sapnap.” Dream said. Sapnap laughed. “Sorry,” Sapnap said without an apologetic tone.

  
George sighed as he looked down at his shirt; it was completely soaked in a line down the middle. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that. He hadn’t really been paying attention to what happened after the water. 

“Guys, I’m wet.” George whined. Absolutely wrong timing as Sapnap started laughing harder. “George, what!?” Dream yelled as he started wheezing. George paid no attention to what they were laughing about and continued.

“I spilled the water that was in my mouth on my shirt.” He explained. Dream deflated, “How did you manage that?” He was barely able to get out passed his laughter. Sapnap was laughing almost equally as hard.

George groaned, “I don’t know.” He turned off his camera and put on a new shirt and a sweater over it. He sat back down and turned his camera back on. ‘There,’ he thought. When he put his headphones back on he noticed the laughter had died down and they continued to just mess around for the rest of the stream.

“I’m going to end the stream now, so yeah. Goodbye.” George said as he waved at the camera. He repeated his goodbye as he saw the number of viewers slowly die down. Then he turned off his stream. 

He raised his arms over his head with his hands connected and moaned when he felt the stretch. “Oooo, George~.” Sapnap teased. “I’m stretching. ugh.” He groaned as he stretched his back. “Stretching what?” Dream asked, his voice in a joking tone, as if he was about to laugh. 

George stopped stretching to glare at the icon. “My arms and back, Dream.” Sapnap laughed at the two of them. “Getting ready to meet up with Dream again?” Sapnap asked. Dream gasped, “Oh that reminds me, are you free in about two weeks, Sapnap?” Dream asked.

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Sapnap said but his voice indicated that he knew what he was going to ask. “You want to meet up then?” Dream asked.

“HELL YEAH! SUCK IT GEORGE!” Sapnap yelled. George smiled. “Mom said it’s my turn to meet up with Dream.” George replied mockingly. “You’re jealous that I’m going to go visit Dream. Don’t worry, we’ll have lot’s of cuddle sessions without you.” Sapnap teased. 

Dream laughed, “ha. No we aren’t. Do you have any free time George?” George thought for a second. He had to be in England in two weeks, so he couldn’t leave before then. Then he wouldn’t be able to leave until at least three weeks after Dream and Sapnap meet up. 

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to meet up with you guys. The next time I’m free is in about five weeks.” George said. He was disappointed but he was busy, so there really was no getting passed it. “How about me and Dream meet up and then you can come the second you’re free?” Sapnap suggested. 

“That doesn’t work out though, you would have to stay with Dream for over a month waiting for me.” George said. “Well, I don’t mind having him over.” Dream said. “Yeah, and I live like a car ride away. I could always leave and come back if I wanted to.” Sapnap said. 

“You guys would really do that?” George asked. “Yeah, I’ve got nothing to do otherwise.” Dream said and Sapnap said the same. George smiled. He was really lucky to have such great friends.

  
  
  


Dream had left the call and fell onto his bed. ‘Shit.’ He thought as he clutched his chest. He was going to have see George in person again. He sighed, he really should have contacted Sapnap by himself. But he spurted it out as soon as he thought about it. 

He face palmed. He was really stupid sometimes, but it did give him an excuse to be in the same house with George again. And him and Sapnap would be able to spend most of the time just the two of them for about a month before he arrived anyways. He smiled. 

  
Maybe the idea wasn’t so stupid after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, patience is key. We’ll have to wait a bit for George to come.


	10. Selfish is my favorite word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream team: living the dream; the dream team’s living the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you his all again for continuing to read this story. I love you all and I love to read your opinions on the story!

Dream had reconnected with every one and started to join their streams again. He actually streamed once to be able to talk to his fans again. And, the more time he spent with his friends, ignoring the pain in his chest, the less it started to hurt. It almost never hurt now, he just felt slight pressure. 

It was great to be able to have fun in the same ways that they did before Dream left. But it wasn’t all completely the same. Sapnap had been apologizing for almost every joke that he made about Dream and George. The jokes had even lessened from everyone actually. 

He, of course didn’t tell everybody about his problem with George but he was sure that at least one of the three that knew had warned the others about making such jokes. And everyone had done it as rarely as possible except the two that were being made fun of in the first place. 

George had actually gained a lot of confidence in telling the jokes. A confidence that Dream wasn’t prepared for. “Oh Dream~ Come out, come out, where ever you are~” George said with his mic extremely close to his face.

“Ha ha, or what?” Dream asked teasingly. “Or else you’ll be punished!” George said in a higher pitch than normal. Dream laughed at the change in tone and the sexual implications of the phrase. 

George really didn’t know how to flirt. But this he was actually comfortable with joking about these things now. “I’ll come out if you say you love me~” Dream said, testing how far George would joke. 

“I love you.” George said quickly and without meaning. Like they were just words. 

“Oh come on, George. Say it like you mean it, like I love you.” Dream said in a whiney voice. George had never even said those three words before and he wanted play around with him for longer. Probably to get him to say it more.

“I love you.” George said slower but his voice faded off at the end.

**  
Dream and George are standing on the ledge. George is has his back facing the drop. Dream takes steps toward him.**

  
“Are you sure, George? That didn’t seem very sincere to me.” Dream said.

**  
He took a step toward George and George looks behind him.**

  
“I am sure.” George said.

“Then why don’t you sound sure?” Dream said.

**  
Another step, George is forced to step back. Loose pebbles and dirt are kicked off by the shuffling and fall into the ravine below him. He tries not to look behind him anymore.**

“I did sound sure. I’m completely sure.” George said, his voice said differently.

“Then you should be able to say it again then. Loud and clear. I’ll even say it again.” Dream said as he got closer to the mic, “I’ll do this just because I love you.” Dream almost whispered into the mic.

**  
Dream takes another step forward and George freezes. They are very close to each other. Inches apart from doing something that would no longer make them friends.**

  
“Stawp it, Dream.” George said. Dream could hear the blush in his voice.

“It’s your turn George. Come on, just say it.” Dream pleaded.

**  
George takes another step back, but his foot doesn’t land on anything. Was this too far?**

  
“I am absolutely positive that I love you too.” George said.

**George is falling in slow motion and Dream wraps his arms around him. They both fall into the hole that they’ve dug. At least they were together.**

  
Dream forgot how to speak for a second. He got Deja-vu from those words. He could see a picture in his mind of George sitting above him. He sees his hands on George’s face. George’s mouth moves and the vision goes away like it was never there in the first place. 

“You know what? Don’t come out, I can’t put this in the video.” George said and the subject is thrown to the side.

Dream would have never expected George to say anything like that. Never in his life, he could only dream of such things.

  
  


George looked over the video he had recorded with Dream. He remembered the conversation clearly, he had heard it over and over again. Two things that they had said to each other.

“I’ll do this just because I love you.” Dream said. And George replied shortly after that.

“I am absolutely positive that I love you too.”

Why he had said the same thing in the dream was confusing to him. It was a completely different situation, yet they had said the same two lines. It was as if it was scripted, which it was not. 

George wanted to keep the recording but he would rather not keep things that could be used against him in the future. He deleted it and smiled. He knew how to let go of things, it was just how the world worked. 

He couldn’t have kept the clip anyways, he had to let go. He wished that he was able to just drag his ‘love for dream’ folder to the recycling bin in his mind. But letting go of love was something that was harder than it seemed.   
  
Ever since Dream had disappeared for the first two weeks, he started to try and do things to get rid of his feelings for Dream. And, not being able to see Dream for that long of a time actually made his feelings start to fade. 

He hated the dreams he had of Dream, they always brought George back to square one as he starts to think about what he liked about Dream again. Then, Dream appeared again and he was thrown for a loop. 

He didn’t know if he wanted to like Dream or not. And he didn’t know if Dream liked him or not. The only thing that George had thought of doing would either ruin a friendship, get him to stop liking Dream, or start a new relationship. 

He had to tell Dream how he felt. George laughed at the absolute ridiculousness of the plan. But when he does confess, he can finally convince himself to stop liking Dream.

Soon, Dream was on the phone with Sapnap as he stood inside his garage. The door was open as he waited for him to pull his car in. “Okay, I’m almost there, I’m on your street.” Sapnap said. Dream was stood out of sight. “Okay, the garage is open for you.” Dream replied. 

He heard a car come closer as it slowed down and parked in the garage. Dream moved to hide under the windows of the car. The car was turned off and he heard a door open.

Dream popped up, “hello there.” Dream said calmly. Sapnap jumped and slightly screamed from the shock. “DREAM? WHAT THE HELL?” Sapnap yelled. Dream started wheezing.

“Aw. Look, it’s Patches!” Sapnap said as he ran over to the cat. “Yeah, Patches lives here too, Sapnap.” He walked over to the two. “Dream, take a picture of me and Patches.” Sapnap said as he goes to grab the cat. Dream sighed as he pulled out his phone. Sapnap had Patches in his arms but as Dream took the picture, the cat escaped.

“I don’t she likes me very much, Dream.” Sapnap said as he watched her strut away. Dream laughed, “I’m sure she’ll like you soon.”

  
  


Dream and Sapnap had spent the rest of the day getting Sapnap settled in. Sapnap’s room was downstairs and pretty far from Dream’s that was upstairs.

“Hey, where is George going to stay when he gets here?” Sapnap asked. He didn’t see any extra rooms as Dream was giving the tour. “Well, I was thinking he would be able to stay in one of our rooms with us.” Dream said. 

Sapnap knew that he didn’t plan this far ahead and inviting George was probably an impulse thing. He smiled, “What if we take out all the beds in the house so we can just cuddle on the couch together.” Sapnap suggested. 

Dream gave a shocked glare, making Sapnap laugh. “No, Sapnap. We can’t do that.” Dream said as his expression turned softer again.

But there they were on the couch, watching movies together. They were on the opposite sides of the couch, Sapnap knew that George and Dream liked each other and he didn’t want to imply anything. Especially since he was flirty most of the time other wise. 

“Hey Dream.” Sapnap whisper-yelled at Dream. Dream turned his attention away from the tv, not that interested in it anyways. “What Sapnap?” Dream asked. Sapnap scootched closer, “you know what you said when you first started talking to us again?” 

Dream nodded, he had a semi-nervous look on his face. But he tried hiding it behind a pitiful smile. “What do you think about George now? Are you going to be able to keep your hands off of him?” Sapnap asked smirking. 

“George is my friend, Sapnap. Why would I have my hands on him?” Dream asked, but he was terrible at hiding his facial expressions. Seems reasonable for a man who never used his face cam. Sapnap smirked, “because you love him, Dream?” 

Dream’s pale skin was easily tinted pink and he tried to hide the smile on his face. “Oh shut up, Sapnap. I’m trying to watch the movie.” Dream said as he turned to look at the tv again. He still wasn’t really focused on it still. Even more so that Sapnap had mentioned George. “Ha, I’m sorry. I’m just kidding Dream.” Sapnap said as he leaned back onto his side of the couch.

He was playing matchmaker, but this time it was definitely going to work. He’ll speedrun their relationship and then they’ll be happy. 

But then again, what would he be then?

Just a third wheel? Sapnap didn’t know how much he liked that title, maybe he didn’t want to be matchmaker. Maybe he just wanted his friends. Was that selfish? Absolutely. But then again, would such a long distance relationship even work. 

He thought of so many excuses to not try and further their relationship. But the thought stayed in his mind, wouldn’t they be happier together? Would he make the sacrifice for them? 

Sapnap decided to just not bother them, then he wouldn’t feel guilty. And maybe there might be a chance for all of them to just stay friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if after all of this, George falls out of love? What if Sapnap decides that he doesn’t want to third wheel? What if hehe...


	11. Envy’s a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap knows the password to my phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead! Yay! Longer chapter today and probably tomorrow!

Sapnap was not succeeding in leaving them alone. They were now constantly together, like they were already dating. Dream wouldn’t stop talking about George and George wouldn’t stop talking about Dream. Sapnap didn’t know what he felt about it. 

Was it bitterness? Was it jealousy? He just wanted to be part of the focus. But Dream always talked about how he was getting along with George so well. And all that George wanted to talk about was his stupid dreams that he was having with Dream. 

Sapnap was getting tired of it. He was envious of him.

  
Sapnap was in a call with George and Bad. They were playing bedwars and they were without Dream for the first time in a while. “It does, like, amaze me how much of a little bitch you are when Dream’s around.” Sapnap said. He didn’t know why he said it then but it just came to mind. 

“Woah woah, language.” Bad said frantically. “That is not true.” George said. Sapnap frowned at the response. The change was obvious and bad wasn’t supporting him either. “But whenever he’s not around you’re like ‘OH I’M GEORGE I’M GEORGE’” Sapnap said sarcastically.

“You’re just teasing each other, you’re teasing each other.” Bad said to try and lighten the mood. Sapnap wondered what would have happened if Bad wasn’t there. Would this sound more harsh?

“Not true this is false, this is false.” George said in a calm voice. He was probably trying not to look suspicious by staying calm but his rushed words showed his franticness. “It’s true, It’s true.” Sapnap said. He wanted George to admit that he liked Dream more than him. Or the others for that fact. 

“Kind words, kind words, kind words, please.” Bad said. Sapnap calmed down, “it’s true.” He said the words without the harsh tone now. He realized that it was probably a bad time to discuss this when Bad was in the call. He would get no where like this. They continued playing, he hated that he lost the argument.

  
Even though most of the time was horrible, Sapnap liked days like this. Where him and Dream would just sit on the couch together and watch random things on the tv. They liked to stay up late to hear the god awful bullshit theories that the history channel explained. Or they would watch the old cartoons that would come on after ten pm.He enjoyed that they would just talk. And Dream wouldn’t brag about his relationship with George.

“Sapnap?” Dream asked quetly, as if he really didn’t want the other to hear him. “Yeah?” Sapnap replied anyways. Dream sighed, “what are your opinions on fanfiction?” he asked. Sapnap was surprised that Dream was asking something like that. But then again, Dream did read fanfiction before and he enjoyed it. “Fanfiction? Uh, it’s funny sometimes.” Sapnap said. 

He didn’t dare look at Dream in fear that he would see a look of disappointment. “Hey, have you read any other fanfiction than ones about you and George?” Sapnap asked. He heard the other breathe in sharply and Sapnap looked at him. He was staring at Sapnap with widened eyes that softened when he met Sapnap’s. He turned away and tried to go back to looking as calm as possible while watching the tv.

“I guess that’s a yes?” Sapnap said in a teasing tone. He was confused by Dream’s reaction and now curious about what he had read. “Uh, yeah. I read a lot of different stories. But they didn’t include any relationships of any kind. Mostly.” Dream replied, whispering the last word. Sapnap leaned in closer to Dream. “What do you mean, ‘mostly?’” Sapnap asked and Dream laughed, probably to release some tension.  
  
“Get away from me, you smell.” Dream said as he moved closer to his side of the couch. Sapnap only moved closer to him in return. “Did you read fanfictions of yourself with other people?” Sapnap said. The teasing was slowly crossing the line but Sapnap knew he hadn’t crossed it yet. He wondered what would happen if he did. If he took just one step further. 

“Does it matter, Sapnap?” Dream yelled defensively. Sapnap leaned back, his body still in the same place and his head resting about half a foot away from Dream’s. “I don’t know. It really doesn’t unless you have. So, does it matter, Dream?” Sapnap asked, his head turned to face Dream. He didn’t look mad, but almost scared mixed in with a bit of nervousness.

“Yes, I have.” Dream said, his eyes glued to the tv. Sapnap knew that this was the answer that he was asking for the entire time but now Dream had actually said it. Sapnap felt himself almost smile, but he suppressed it. 

He had won, but why did he ask in the first place? What had he expected to gain? He felt a flutter in his heart. Shit, fuck no.

Dream continued, “But you gotta know that I was really confused at the time and I just didn’t know what to do and I’m sorry.” Dream sputtered out the apology. Sapnap felt his heart beat, ‘sorry?’ “Why are you saying sorry to me?” Sapnap asked, he sat up again. Dream still didn’t look at him, he wanted Dream to look at him. “I’ve read some about us two.” Dream said. 

Sapnap felt his heart quicken. 

“But I didn’t really like them that much, and I didn’t like the other stories either. I only really liked the ones with me and George. Whether it’s because I like him or because they’re written well, I wouldn’t know.” Dream finished his explanation and Sapnap felt his heart fall. It hurt and he didn’t know why, it was so stupid. Life was so fucking stupid. 

He leaned back again and went back to his side of the couch. “Hey, I’m sorry if I pushed too far. I don’t know why I did that.” Sapnap said and he saw Dream relax again. Sapnap lied, he knew why he had pushed so far. 

“Oh it’s fine. I really should have told you anyways since it’s kind of weird.” Dream said and he looked at Sapnap. Dream looked happy, maybe happy that he was able to get that off his chest. 

He was fucking happy after all of this? It upset Sapnap how Dream could be so happy after saying such things. Sapnap turned away and looked at the tv again. He was actually the best actor out of the three of them and it showed. Even though he felt like shit he still watched the tv and had a normal conversation with Dream. He’ll miss these conversations when George gets there in about a week.

Dream and Sapnap had decide to call it and go back to their respective rooms to sleep. But Sapnap didn’t sleep. He sat there in his bed and he thought. Did he really like Dream? No, absolutely not. Then again, he had never cared about Dream and George’s interactions before. He never cared when George talked about Dream. 

He only started caring when Dream started talking about George. But maybe it was because George had a chance with Dream and they could get together and forget about him. It made sense, he didn’t want to date Dream. He didn’t want to kiss him or show their clasped hands off to everyone else. 

He didn’t have a crush on Dream. He was jealous of their relationship. He thought of Dream like a brother and even the thought of them dating or anything like that made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Because he didn’t like Dream in the way that Dream likes George or in the way that George likes Dream. 

And with that thought, he had realized that the reason that his heart quickened wasn’t because he liked Dream. It was because he felt included. He felt like big brother Dream had taken him to go hang out with the big boys. He felt like he was up there. But just as fast as he felt it, it disappeared. 

And that’s why his heart dropped, he was told that he was interrupting their time together. Sapnap felt as though his heart was still in his stomach as he curled up in his bed. He felt like crying again but he still didn’t. He already knew this, he was the third friend. 

Even though he had spent the most time with them, he was the third. He was the training wheels of the bike, and they would eventually outgrow him. They would fall in love with each other and they’ll leave him.

That was destiny.

Unless he did something about it. 

If he sat there and did nothing, he would lose his brother and best friend. First he needed to know a little more about the two of them. And to do that in a quick way without having to push any more buttons, he would snoop. He knew Dream’s computer password because he had used it to stream once, and he knew his phone password because they exchanged them.

All he had to do was see if Dream was asleep. When he entered the room he saw Dream laying on his back clutching onto the pillow laying on his chest. He was smiling and when Sapnap got to his bedside he heard him say something that sounded like ‘George.’ Sapnap cringed and decided to ignore it since he knew it was probably one of those dreams again. 

Sapnap grabbed Dream’s phone and took it to the living room. That way, if Dream woke up unexpectedly, he would just put the phone down and claim it was there the entire time. He opened the phone and was shocked to see that it was opened to notes. He stared at the screen as he read each line on it. It talked about interactions between the two boys. 

It said how Dream woke up and basically just kissed or held or talked to George. Sapnap didn’t know what to think about the notes until he read the title. ‘Dreams,’ it was a simple name and Sapnap knew what the short descriptions were. They were most likely every dream that Dream had. Sapnap sighed, if only he was a bit more descriptive than, ‘I woke up, he kissed me, then I fell asleep.’ But there were two that stood out to him. One of them was about George telling Dream to confess his feelings in real life and Dream considering it. 

That wasn’t what Sapnap wanted to hear and farther down there was a worse one. 

George was planning on confessing to Dream when he got here. It happened last night. Sapnap smiled, glad that Dream had left his notes open on his phone.

Sapnap immediately went to message his good buddy, George.

‘George can we talk’ He sent the message without knowing what they would be talking about. He didn’t know how he was going to convince George to not confess to Dream. Then it hit him, he could tell George that Dream was talking about his dreams to him and say how they aren’t the same as George’s. 

Since they were ‘sharing dreams,’ Sapnap convincing him that they weren’t actually sharing dreams would make him rethink his decision of confessing. Then Sapnap had to rethink his plan as a message came up on the screen. 

‘Sure Dream. Want to call?’ 

He read the message again to see if the name would change. But then he looked at the name in the bottom left of the phone. He was on Dream’s phone, on his profile, on Dream’s discord. His plan was going to go so much better now. 

‘No its fine Id rather not’ Sapnap sent the message. He had known Dream for years so he knew how he would type out his messages. The hard thing was acting like Dream would act.

‘Oh, okay. What did you want to talk about?’ George sent. Sapnap thought about how he would start. ‘You know those dreams that Ive been having ?’ Space before the question mark.

‘Yeah. Why?’ Sapnap looked back at the notes. He really didn’t know how to alter them so that they were different than George’s. Damn Dream and his lack of detail.

‘Well for some reason I stopped having them’ Sapnap sent. There, there would be no way for George to think that they were dream sharing when he didn’t have any dreams.

‘Really?’ George asked. Sapnap knew that he would have to comfort George after the conversation, but he really didn’t care. He loved being the shoulder that George could lean on. Besides, after this, they could go back to normal. Yeah, he was doing this for all of them, not just him.

‘Yeah its really weird and George can you delete these messages ?’ Sapnap sent the message. It might seem a bit suspicious but he couldn’t have Dream finding out about what he had done that day while he was sleeping. He would probably be mad and Sapnap wouldn’t have a good explanation. 

Because, honestly, this shit was toxic as fuck. And he was ruining a perfectly good relationship. But it was for the better, wasn’t it? 

‘What? Why?’ George asked. 

‘Sapnap knows the password to my phone and I don’t want him seeing this. He might ask about it and I would rather not have that conversation with him’ Sapnap’s excuse was see-through but he hoped it would fool George.

And it did as he started deleting his messages. Sapnap did the same and it was back to new. Sapnap decided to go through their messages as well. Most of the conversations were cut off by calls but Sapnap was able to see his mistake. 

He had capitalized the beginning of his messages, it was just something that he was used to. Unfortunately, except for the occasional ‘I,’ Dream did not capitalize. Then, he heard a discord notification coming from his phone. 

Sapnap was regretting his actions now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap just did something big. 
> 
> And there are some clues to something in here that will happen in the next chapter, then you’ll be like “oooooh it was so obvious!”
> 
> And I’m sorry for making Sapnap seem like the bad guy, I love the guy so much. But I needed a villain, y’know.


	12. You’re always there for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are gonna hate me. Oh no y’all are gonna hat me ahhh.

George had a screenshot of the conversation and was staring at it. He had taken it when ‘Dream’ had said that they needed to delete the conversation. Dream had never capitalized his messages and this was the only conversation where Dream was so formal and abrupt. George thought he knew the reason why he had asked to delete the messages.

‘Sapnap knows the password to my phone.’

George knew it had to do something with that. He didn’t want to make assumptions and say that Sapnap was the one who had messaged him, he thought it made sense. He just couldn’t find a reason for Sapnap to do such a thing. He, of all people knew that seeing something like that would be devastating for George. He hated thinking Sapnap would do such a thing but he would also love for it to be Sapnap and not Dream. 

Because if it was Dream, he would probably cry until his eyes bled. Sapnap responded to his message quickly, saying a quick hello as well. ‘Dream said something to me today.’ George replied.

‘What did he say?’ Sapnap questioned. And the thought of what had happened finally hit him as George felt tears coming down his cheeks. Tears of confusion, whether they turn out to be tears of pain or betrayal would be explained in time. 

‘He said that he stopped having the dreams about us, but I’ve still been having them.’ He sent the message and his vision was starting to get blurry. Talking about it was making it worse since he was probably talking to the man that told him it in the first place. And typing was becoming increasingly difficult for him. 

‘Can we call?’ He sent the message before Sapnap could reply and then he heard the discord ringtone in his ear. 

“George?” Sapnap asked when George joined the call. George only gave him a sniffle as a response.

“George don’t cry.” Sapnap said sweetly. George was shocked by the soft voice. Did Sapnap really not send those messages? The thought just became all the more real. Sharing dreams? “What the fuck was I thinking, Sapnap?” George said with a rough voice. 

He swallowed his tears as his disappointment turned into anger. He was angry at himself, at the universe. Why would life give him a taste just to take it away again? “Hey, don’t get mad at yourself, George. It’s not your fault.” Sapnap reassured him. Not his fault?

“How is it not my fault? I believed in this stupid fantasy shit.” George explained, the mix of emotions and confusion was too much for him as he broke out crying again. 

“It’s okay, George. I believed it too. But I guess we were both wrong. Nothing we can do now can change that.” Sapnap said. George was taken aback by the amount of care and support Sapnap was giving him. 

He always cared for him, whenever he needed him. Sapnap was always there. 

George smiled, the tears didn’t stop but he had to smile, for Sapnap. “T-thank you, Sap-nap.” George chocked out. “Yeah, it’s all going to be okay. Just remember that I’m always here for you.” Sapnap said. 

George giggled, Sapnap was always there. “I’m going to go back to sleep, Dream woke me up with the message.” George said. 

He had been knocked out in his dream with Dream just to talk with Dream who was supposed to be still dreaming but Dream said the dreams were fake. (I’m sorry, I thought this was funny.)

Now it made sense how Dream would be messaging him while still in the dream. He ended the call with Sapnap and went back to sleep, crying he might add.

  
  


Sapnap had done it, he had gotten what he wanted.

What did he want? He wanted to find out more information about the two boy’s relationship. He made George reconsider his plan to confess to Dream. He was really proud of his acting skills on that one. And he was getting the thing he wanted the most: George.

“But that doesn’t make sense,” an outsider might say. “Wasn’t the reason that you didn’t want them to date because you wanted to stay friends?”

Oh yeah, of course he wanted all three of them to stay friends.

At the beginning of it. 

But the way that George swoons over Dream, how he constantly asks Dream for help, how he screams Dream’s name anytime he’s scared. Sapnap wanted that. He was jealous of him. He was envious of him. The person that he was living with.

He had realized his feelings for George just a few days ago, that’s why he got mad at him. He got mad at him for changing for that man. George was himself with Sapnap, and that little high school crush was ruining George. And George was only changing more and more every day for him. Of course Sapnap wanted things to go back to normal, but he also wanted George to be his. He would treat him so much better than Dream.

  
  


‘This isn’t me’

  
  


These kinds of feelings were completely new to Sapnap. He hated these feelings of envy, he was being manipulative. All for George to say, “thank you for always being there,” and then immediately going back to Dream. Why was he acting so cruel?

Regret overtook all of his emotions. He hated himself for doing this, why was he doing this? This isn’t him, what happened to Sapnap? He felt like an entirely different person took over his body and fucked up his life. And not even his life, his friends’ lives too.

  
It’s not fair,

not fair,

  
  
not fair,

not fair,

  
  
not fair,

not fair.

Why couldn’t he get the good things for once? Why did he have to be the third wheel? Everyone always sees him as the third. But why was he the third? Why couldn’t someone just spare him and be the third for a while? He punched his desk in frustration.

Not fair,

not fair,

  
not fair,

  
not fair,

  
not fair,

  
not fair.

The world was fucking him over. Maybe that’s why he decided to fuck someone else over. Life is a game you can’t win by playing fair. You’ll get nothing if you don’t cheat. Sapnap wanted to cheat and get George, he’ll comfort him over and over until he understands. George likes Sapnap too. And Dream is just ruining his life.

**George woke up in Dream’s arms, with him petting his hair and drawing circles in his back. George wiped away his tears and got off of Dream, not missing the look of worry in his face. He went back to his side of the bed and turned away from Dream. He wasn’t in the mood for talking or even looking at Dream.  
**

**He felt arms snake around his body as Dream hugged him from behind. No words needed to be said and George teared up again. This Dream really cared for him, he wanted the real Dream to care for him as much as this one does.  
**

**He felt Dream’s face nuzzle into his hair and he felt like dying. He wanted Dream so badly, he fell asleep in his arms and expected to wake up in the real world, but he still felt someone hugging him from behind. He lived alone, so it would be strange if it was real life.  
**

**He turned around to see who was hugging him and he gasped.**

**  
”Why is it you?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m sure you know who is hugging him. Y’all I’ve been waiting for this chapter for forever. This is going to sway the story.
> 
> Also I hate the two words “not fair” now.


	13. I don’t want to think like this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up to the mystery man holding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all thought you hated me last chapter, ha. Don’t start hating me yet.
> 
> Also early chapter Pog?

**“Why is it you?” George asked the man behind him. “Okay, first of all, rude.” The man said, his eyes stayed closed. George tried to squirm out of his grip but he didn’t let go. “Just let me cuddle you.” The man said as he squeezed tighter. “Let go of me.” George demanded and he let go.  
**

**George sat up and saw as the other man sat up too and stared at him in shock. “G-george?” The man sputtered out as he looked at him.  
**

**“Sapnap.” George said as he got off of the bed. “Why are you here? How? What?” Sapnap questioned frantically. George knew how it felt to be in this situation. But he didn’t know why he was in this situation with Sapnap now.**

**He was no longer in a palace bedroom, but in a regular plain bedroom. The bed that they were laying on was in one corner of the room and in front of it was a tv. In the opposite corner of the room, there was a desk, which had what looked like Sapnap’s set-up.**

**“I want to know why it’s you I’m here with instead of Dream?” George asked. “I don’t know, I didn’t summon you or anything. I’ve never dreamt of my own room before. It’s kind of trippy.” Sapnap explained.  
**

**He seemed to be both worried and calm at the same time. George didn’t know how Sapnap was feeling, he didn’t even know how he, himself was feeling.  
**

**“What do you think might have caused it?” Sapnap asked.  
**

**George thought about what had happened that night. He had been having a normal conversation with Dream when he suddenly woke up. He looked at his phone, that was lit up from the notification. Dream had messaged him and told him that everything he had hoped for was fake. And then he messaged Sapnap and he got comforted and he realized that Sapnap was always there.  
**

**He felt his face flush and he hated it. It was stupid, he didn’t have a crush on Sapnap, he just cared about him. It was so stupid, they were just friends. “Uh, I can’t think of anything in particular.” He said and he looked over at Sapnap who had been staring at him.  
**

**He blushed even more. Well, this is a dream, and from what had happened last time, it was fake. So, maybe George would test his feelings with Sapnap.  
**

**“Well, I did have a conversation with you, the real you, and I think that might have started something.” George said. Sapnap blushed and a smile came across his face for a brief second before it was gone again.**

**“What do you mean, ‘might have started something?’” Sapnap asked. George sat back down on the bed next to Sapnap.**

**“I might have actually started to have feeling for you.” George said. Sapnap looked shocked. When he processed it he smiled and then frowned.  
**

**“But don’t you like Dream?” Sapnap asked.  
**

**George sighed. He did like Dream, he loved him. He loved him so much that it hurt. He felt tear well up in his eyes but he didn’t let them fall. After so much time of talking and kissing and cuddling in the castle bedroom, then finding out it was all a lie. It made him think about what his real feelings. Did he just love his imagination of Dream or did he love the real thing?  
**

**He didn’t know, he was confused all the time and his emotions were a wreck and he just wanted someone. Someone who loved him.  
**

**He reach over and cupped Sapnap’s face and kissed him.**

**  
  
**

**Sapnap didn’t have a clue what was happening. He fell asleep and he woke up in his bedroom. He was holding on to someone and it ended up being George. He was happy but he didn’t show it, because for all he knew, this was the real George. He was sharing a dream with George now and George was kissing him.  
**

**At first he was shocked and he didn’t have a chance to kiss back before George backed away. “I’m sorry about that. I just don’t know what’s going on.” George said. Sapnap felt his stomach** **do a flip. He grabbed George’s chin and turned his face to look at him. George’s face was bright red, and his eyes looked everywhere except for Sapnap.  
**

**“Look at me.” Sapnap demanded and George locked eyes with him.**

**Sapnap leaned in and started to close his eyes.  
**

**  
  
**

**They were so close, he could feel George’s hot breath on his lips.  
**

**Sapnap opened his eyes and saw that George closed his. He pulled away from George and laid back down on the bed. “Yeah, you’re confused right now. I think you should give your feelings a second thought before saying anything.” Sapnap said.  
**

**He knew that George’s feelings were all mixed up and he didn’t want to take advantage of him. He felt the bed sink as George laid down on his side of the bed. He didn’t talk anymore and just let George think. He fell asleep.**

So, that’s what it’s like. To have a dream about your best friend and to kiss him. He had been able to kiss George. It was amazing, his lips were as soft as he thought and they tasted amazing. He couldn’t wait to go to sleep again. 

But even so, he wouldn’t force George to do anything. He could be patient for a long time while he figured out his feelings. With that, he walked out of his room to see that Dream was already awake but he looked dead. 

His face was paler than normal as all the color had drained from his face. He tiredly put two plates of eggs on the table. Sapnap walked over to the table and sat down. Dream sat down across from him and slowly started eating his food. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Sapnap said softly. He had a clue of what Dream was down about but he had to have Dream tell him before he started to talk about it. 

“I don’t know what happened last night. I was dreaming of George and then he suddenly passed out. I thought that meant that I would wake up soon. But I didn’t, and instead, George woke up crying. Then he left, I thought he fell asleep but he actually got out of the bed and walked out the door. He didn’t even say goodbye or give me an explanation. He-“

Dream paused and the word caught in his throat. Sapnap put a hand on Dream’s to attempt to calm him down. Dream looked at the hand and continued, “He just left me there alone. As soon as the door shut I woke up. I haven’t been able to go back to sleep.” 

Sapnap didn’t know what to say. He was the one that had taken George away from him, he had ruined a perfectly good relationship.

  
  


‘Good’

  
  


Now he had George all for himself, all because Dream was a foolish man. He smiled, but his eyes showed only care. He had to keep up the act. So what Dream’s fake love had walked out the door? He would just have to get over it. 

Sapnap would comfort him and George and then things will go back to normal. And then George will realize his feelings for Sapnap and they would have their happily ever after together. He would make George happy.

  
  


‘What about Dream?’

Dream the one that’s on the verge of death after George left him in a dream. He couldn’t imagine how it would be if Dream had to witness George and Sapnap being together. Why would he ever think that doing that would be good? He hated the second person in his head. 

What the hell was he thinking? He didn’t even want to think anymore. He walked over to Dream and wrapped his arms around him. He had to at least take care of some of the damage he’s done. Dream accepted the hug and returned it. He had let his tears fall onto Sapnap’s shoulder and Sapnap just sat there repeating over and over again that it was going to be okay. That things will turn out well in the end. 

Dream stopped crying and started to chuckle. “It’s pretty stupid to cry over a dream, isn’t it?” Dream pulled away from the hug and smiled softly. Sapnap returned the smile, “Yeah, so cheer up. George is still here, so don’t cry about him leaving!” Sapnap said.

  
  


‘Save your tears for when he leaves you in real life.’

  
  


Sapnap wished the thoughts would just leave his head already. They were such a goddamn pain and he didn’t want to think so badly about him. Dream was his best friend and he loved him. So, why did he want Dream to feel so much pain?

Sapnap turned around, “well if you’ll excuse me. I have to go take a piss.” Sapnap said as he walked to the bathroom. He didn’t dare turn around; he couldn’t keep a smile on his face anymore. 

When he reached the bathroom, he closed and locked the door. He turned to his left and looked at his reflection. He touched the glass and he sighed. It wasn’t him.

  
  


‘Who am I anymore?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Sapnap really the villain? 
> 
> Should you hate him for the things he has done? He obviously cares, he just doesn’t seem like himself.
> 
> On the other hand, he’s done terrible things already. Should you forgive him for the awful things he’s done and most likely will do in the future?


	14. This is what you wanted, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THE CHANGE OF RATING. THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE SMUT WITH SAPNAP. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS, THERE WILL BE INDICATORS FOR WHERE THE SMUT IS. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION, I WILL POST TWO CHAPTERS TODAY AS AN APOLOGY. THIS IS A HEAVY PLOT CHAPTER AND IM SORRY FOR THE SMUT I NEEDED TO INCLUDE IT OR ELSE THE STORY WOULDN’T MAKE SENSE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I cried while writing this chapter and while editing it. And I don’t cry often. I might be overreacting but this shit is sad as fuck.

George woke up in a panic. 

What just happened? He had kissed Sapnap, did he like Sapnap? He liked Dream, not Sapnap, Sapnap was just nice to him.

He felt like he was a teenage boy again, crushing on any boy who showed him any kind of compassion. He groaned and slammed his head into a pillow. 

Oh yeah, Dream.

Why did that happen? They were doing so good together, but it was just a dream. Dream was out of his league anyways. All the things George believed proved false. 

Dream was perfect, George wanted him. But Dream was more than just a dream. And the real life Dream didn’t love him like in the dreams.  
  
All the times that they held each other, all the times that they kissed or confessed their feelings to each other, were fake. They meant absolutely nothing now. George’s imagination really just made him form a perfect relationship with Dream just to let him down.

What about Sapnap? Why was he dreaming about Sapnap now? What was his brain thinking by making him be with Sapnap? Is he eventually going to date every single one of his friends? George was tired emotionally. He didn’t want to do anything else today. There was something special going to happen in the SMP but he didn’t really want to go anyways. 

He was an adult and could make adult decisions. And his decision right now was to go to sleep.

  
  


Dream hadn’t heard from George since the dream he had last night. It was still the same day but he was worried because of what happened in the dream. 

Ha, stupid to worry about something that happened in a dream. 

But everything that they had done together, and George had just left. Why did he just leave like that? Dream had to talk to George about it, but Dream wouldn’t know how to explain it. He would probably talk to him about it in person. Then, he had six days to think about what he wanted to say. He decided to at least see if he was still alive. 

That thought made Dream worry even more, did George die last night? He frantically spammed him with texts. He replied after about the fifteenth message. 

‘What do you want, Dream?’ The message read. Dream was ecstatic that George was well enough to reply. 

‘i just wanted to make sure that you were still alive’ ‘how r u tho ?’ Dream sent the two messages quickly. He was being way to frantic.

‘I’m doing fine, I was just sleeping.’ George replied. Dream smiled, he was always sleeping. 

‘why r u still aslepp ?’ His messages became sloppier the less time he spent writing them.  
  
‘Why are you still illiterate?’ George replied and Dream laughed.

‘k shortie’ He replied.

“I am average height!” Dream said out loud, mocking George.

‘I am average height!’ George responded. Dream burst out laughing, he sounded like he was deflating. How did he predict that?

‘r u getting on ?’ Dream asked after he calmed himself. George said he could get on and they invited Sapnap to play with them.

“DREAM! STOP KILLING ME!” George screamed. They were playing Minecraft manhunt but instead of Dream being the speedrunner, George decided to take his place. Sapnap couldn’t care less about the actual challenge as he kills Dream. 

“Sapnap, what the hell?” Dream screams. “Gotta at least give him a chance at winning.” Sapnap said. 

Really, it was just to make George happy and Dream mad.

“Thank you Sappitus Nappitus.” George said and Sapnap’s face flushed. He really hated nicknames but the way that George said it made him happy. 

“If you call me that again I might have to kill you myself next time.” Sapnap keep up the act. “Try me, Sippycup.” George said and Sapnap could hear the teasing smile in his voice.

‘Try me? I’ll try you in our dream tonight.’

Well fuck that’s not what he wanted to think.

‘Fuck?’

‘Fuck you bitch.’ Sapnap replied to the voice.

Then it ceased. He sighed and heard the other two again. “STOP. DON’T HURT ME!” George screamed and Sapnap assumed that Dream had got to him again because of the manic laugh coming out of his mouth. Sapnap got his compass and went to George. He didn’t feel like playing so much anymore. 

“Oh George… What are you going to do now that both of us are here?” Sapnap teased as they backed George into a corner. “What? I thought you were on my side.” George said.

Keep up the act, Sapnap.

“That was before you said ‘try me.’” Sapnap responded as he killed George. Dream had already gotten him down pretty low so it only took a few hits to do the job. George groaned.

“Well, George, looks like you couldn’t handle both of us at the same time.” Sapnap cringed at the implications of the sentence but brushed it off.

“Ugh. You guys suck.” George said. “You swallow.” Sapnap replied and Dream started laughing. Sapnap started laughing too but he hated that Dream was. 

Did Dream and George ever- no.

No, they didn’t. It would be in the notes if they did. But then again, the notes were shit.

Eight days went by since Sapnap first appeared in George’s dream. George was supposed to have been there by now but he had to postpone for another five days due to some snow preventing him from going to the airport.

They have just been talking so far in the dream and nothing like what happened the first time.

He had decided to ask how George felt the next time that he fell asleep. It has been enough time, hasn’t it? So, he went through his day as normal, playing with Dream and George most of the time. 

When George logged off, he went to go eat dinner. There Dream was, at the table with Chick-fil-a. Sapnap sat down at the table and looked up at Dream who was looking at him with a sad smile. 

“Hey, what’s up Dream?” Sapnap asked as he started eating his food. 

Dream took his sauce. “Hey-“

“You like George, don’t you?” Dream said sternly. Sapnap clamped his mouth shut. Dream had never sounded so serious before and it scared Sapnap. 

He put on a smile, “what the hell? Of course I don’t like George.” Sapnap said as he laughed. He reached for the sauce, but Dream lifted it higher. Damn tall people. 

“Don’t lie to me, Sapnap.” Dream said with no emotion. Sapnap looked at Dream’s eyes and he was trapped. The green glare stared at him and the smile was no longer apparent on Dream’s face. 

“No, I don’t like George. I’m straight, man.” Sapnap replied, letting his smile fall too. Dream gave him his sauce back. 

“George likes you though.” Dream said and Sapnap continued eating his food. He wasn’t fazed by it because he knew that George liked him.

“I don’t think he does, first of all. Second, it doesn’t really matter that he likes me if I don’t like him.” Sapnap said in his ‘cool’ voice. Dream didn’t say anything further and when he was done eating, he went straight to his room. Since there was nothing else to do, Sapnap did the same. He was going to talk to George today about how he felt.

**George woke up and saw that Sapnap was already awake. “Oh, George. I have something to ask you.” Sapnap said. George sat up and looked at him. “What?” George asked.  
**

**Sapnap moved closer to him, George couldn’t move because of the corner the bed was pressed up against. He was very close to George now and George’s face started to heat up as his heart beat started to quicken.  
**

**“Do you like me, George?” Sapnap asked. George didn’t know the answer to that question. He absolutely loved Dream, but Dream didn’t love him back. So, Sapnap was clearly the better option, right?  
**

**Besides, this was all just a dream, it wouldn’t hurt him to test out who he liked more. George was never good with words so he just took Sapnap’s face again and kissed him.  
**

**This time, Sapnap kissed back.  
**

**George didn’t know how to describe the kiss. It wasn’t like when Dream kissed him, it was rougher and filled with need. Sapnap’s chapped lips pressed against his soft ones was certainly a weird feeling.**

**< <<<<<<<< SMUT STARTING NOW, PLEASE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. IT ACTUALLY MADE ME LIKE REALLY SAD TO HAVE TO WRITE THIS SO, KEEP THAT IN MIND I GUESS. >>>>>>>>>>**

**  
Sapnap climbed on top of George, never breaking the kiss. He grabbed George’s hands and pinned them above his head. Sapnap pulled away and smirked. George looked away in embarrassment and Sapnap shifted his grip so that he was holding onto George’s hands with only one of his.  
**

**He took his unused hand and pulled George’s chin to face him again. He continued to kiss George and licked at his bottom lip, asking for permission which George gave him.  
**

**He wanted to test out who he really liked, so he would have to see every part of the relationship, right? Sapnap explored his mouth and started to use the hand that was on George’s chin to go under his shirt and rub up his sides.  
**

**George moaned at the cold touch and Sapnap pulled away from the kiss to take George’s shirt off. He started to kiss along George’s jaw and down his neck. Sapnap reached his collar bone and bit down. George moaned as Sapnap continued to abuse his neck.  
**

**He was growing harder with every touch and kiss, Sapnap noticed it poking at his thigh and smirked into his collar bone. He sat back up and admired his work. George was an absolute mess and he knew it.  
**

**Sapnap opened up George’s legs to sit in between them. He kissed all the way down George’s chest to his v-line.  
**

**Was this what George wanted? What did every second with Dream mean if he was able to go this far with Sapnap in less than a week?  
**

**Sapnap pulled down George’s pants, letting go of his hands in the process and then played with the elastic of George’s boxers. Sapnap looked up at George for permission.  
**

**George didn’t want to dream of Sapnap doing something like that to him. But he also wanted to do something, it was for research. He sat up and Sapnap looked at him, confused.  
**

**“Lay down for me.” George said and Sapnap did it through his confusion. George took Sapnap’s position in between his legs and looked at Sapnap for permission which Sapnap gave his quickly. George pulled off Sapnap’s pants.  
**

**He saw the tent that had formed and he licked it through the fabric. Then he pulled down his boxers and watched it spring up. George licked a strip up it and heard Sapnap groan.  
**

**If only it was Dream groaning for him.  
**

**George really didn’t want to tease as he wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. He had never actually sucked a dick before, but he’s had his dick sucked so he tried to imitate it. He circled around the head with his tongue and then immediately stuffed the dick into his mouth.  
**

**He hollowed out his mouth and he felt Sapnap grab his hair and tug at it. He moaned and sent vibrations down Sapnap’s dick.  
**

**He hated this, he hated every second of it. He wanted Dream, he needed Dream.  
**

**  
  
**

**‘Dream, please.’ George cried in his head.  
**

**  
  
  
**

**But nothing happened and he was still sucking Sapnap’s dick. He felt tears run down his cheeks as Sapnap started to thrust into his mouth. He looked up at Sapnap and he only saw lust in his eyes. There was no forgiveness.  
**

**George asked for this, he had given Sapnap full permission as he came down George’s throat. He coughed and looked at Sapnap with a glare.  
**

**“Sorry, I should have warned you.” Sapnap said.  
**

**If only he knew that wasn’t what George was mad about. Sapnap cleaned himself up and fell asleep cuddling George. And George cried. He cried because he hated the dream so much.**

**  
**

**< <<<< SMUT IS OVER. I ACTUALLY CRIED WRITING THAT SO LIKE. I’M SORRY IF YOU READ IT. >>>>>**

George woke up with dried tears on his cheeks. They reminded him of everything that had happened in the dream. He hated himself for doing such a thing. He was so stupid. He was go gross. His lips and mouth had been tainted by Sapnap.

George went over to the bathroom to look at himself. His hair was a mess, his eyes were tired, his mouth.

‘So disgusting. A true whore who couldn’t stay faithful.’

George let the tears drop, not even bothering at wiping his eyes. He had given him full consent, like the slut he was. He stared at his reflection. Dream was really out of his league, he would never love a wreck like George. 

George fell onto the bathroom floor, it was cold but he deserved the sting. He curled up into a ball and he felt as the tears went down like waterfalls. He wondered what Sapnap would think of him if he ever found out.

He would probably hate George, wouldn’t he? George couldn’t even stomach breakfast, so he decided to just get packed. There were only two more days until he would arrive in Florida, after all.

  
  


Sapnap woke up and he didn’t actually feel as happy as he thought he would. Did he go too far? All George had said was that he liked Sapnap back.

‘You went way too far he hates you. He’ll tell Dream and he’ll hate you too.’

Yeah, the voice was right. They did hate him. They would hate him. His stupid self went way too far and he just-

Sapnap thought back on all of the things he had done. 

He had made George believe that Dream wasn’t dreaming about him anymore. In turn he had made George leave Dream’s dream and go into his own. 

‘So selfish.’ 

So, Dream was devastated and he looked dead. Then, Sapnap started to make George like him instead. Sapnap knew that Dream would give up everything to make his friends happy. Sapnap had used that against him. 

‘So manipulative.’

’So toxic.’

‘So greedy.’

Then he used George’s fragile emotions to get him to fuck him. It was all consensual but it still felt so wrong. He was a monster.

A monster

Selfish

Manipulative

Toxic

And Greedy.

Sapnap started to pack his things that he hadn’t bothered to really unpack anyways. Dream was still asleep when he opened the garage. He pulled out his car, closed the garage back up and left. He didn’t deserve to be there anymore. He was so stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Sapnap’s gone. This is what everyone wanted, right?
> 
> I’d like to hear how you feel about this. 
> 
> Is Sapnap really that bad? 
> 
> Are we pitying the villain?
> 
> Or do you have a different opinion?


	15. Ask me about the dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is finally here! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, last chapter was a woozie. Uh, have this chapter, yay. Also, note that this story is going to be ending soon and I have a special announcement on the last chapter.

Dream woke up tired again. He wanted to go back to sleep but he heard his garage door being closed. He got out of his bed and went to the kitchen to make food, feeding Patches on the way. He assumed that Sapnap went to go to the store or something so he called George. 

George picked up the phone with a hoarse, “hey Dream.” 

Dream’s face fell, “George? What’s wrong?” Dream asked. 

George cleared his throat, “nothing, just morning voice.” George replied in his normal voice. Dream smiled again, he was getting worried way too easily now. 

“You just barely woke up?” Dream asked in a joking tone. “Ha, yeah. Apparently I didn’t have enough sleep yesterday.” George replied. 

“Have you packed yet?” Dream asked, George did sound really tired. “A little, I still have to pack some more though.” George said. Dream smiled, George probably fell asleep while packing. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Dream said as he snapped his fingers into finger guns. George laughed at the action. 

“Okay, see you in two days then.” George said as he hung up. Dream finished his food and sat on the couch. He’ll wait for Sapnap to come back so that they could do something together.

  
  


Dream had waited for hours and Sapnap still wasn’t there. He tried to call him but Sapnap wouldn’t pick up. Dream started to get worried when the sun set and Sapnap still wasn’t back. He’s an adult, he can do whatever he wants. Besides, he was liking stuff on Twitter, so he was still alive. George had already gotten on the plane and Sapnap still wasn’t back. He would have left a note or something, right? Dream decided to just let it go and go to sleep. 

Sapnap will come back when he wants to come back.

  
  


Dream woke up in the middle of the day the next day and saw that Sapnap was still gone. Sapnap’s room was all cleaned and everything too. It was like he was never there in the first place. Sapnap left for good then, he’ll be back. Right? Dream let it go, he had to meet up with George in a few hours, so he had to clean the house beforehand.

  
  


Dream was sitting at the airport looking for George in the crowd of people. This was a situation in which George being taller would help others. Not surprisingly, George found him first. 

They didn’t hug this time and just walked out to the parking lot where Dream’s car was. They were both tired because of the time at night. They didn’t talk the entire way to the car. 

“So, Sapnap left just two days ago and I don’t know when he’ll be back of if he’ll be back.” Dream explained as he started the car. George just nodded, his eyes were falling closed and it looked like he could pass out any second. 

And it only took him a minute to fall asleep against the door. George looked happy in his sleep, Dream wished he could be happy sleeping too. He hadn’t had a dream ever since George had left the palace bedroom. 

It was a drastic change from having a dream every night to not having any at all. Dream smiled for George’s happiness, he was probably dreaming about Sapnap. Dream really didn’t deserve to dream of George in the first place anyways. 

He was happy that George was happy with Sapnap. Dream turned on his Spotify, clicking the loop button twice on the song so it would play over and over.

  
“More than just a dream.”

  
The song played quietly but loud enough for Dream to hear it. George, he was right there beside him. Dream couldn’t believe he fell in love with the George in the dream. George was more than just a dream.

  
“Forty days and forty nights, I waited for a girl like you to come and save my life, all the days I waited for you.”

  
Dream laughed, it had been forty days. The coincidence was really stupid. It would have been only thirty five days if the snow hadn’t prevented George from getting to the airport on time. It’s like it was planned.

  
“You know the ones who said I’d never find someone like you.”

Dream knew that this was his only George. The dream just had a George that was ‘like’ him.

  
“And you were out of my league.”

Dream thought about the use of ‘were’ in the song. You were out of my league. He used to think that George was out of his league, but now that he’s right beside him. It seems more real.

  
“All the things I believe. You were just the right kind”

He used to believe that the only way that him and George would be together was through the dreams. George was absolutely perfect.

  
“Yeah, you were more than just a dream.”

Yeah, even before the dreams he liked George. He just didn’t realize it yet. George is more than just a stupid dream. And he shouldn’t be sad about that George leaving him because this one was right there for him.

  
“You were out of my league”

George started his mumbling, “Dre-am.”

“got my heartbeat racing.”

Dream’s heart beat faster as he heard his name fall out of George’s mouth. Why was it him? Dream didn’t focus any further, he just let the song play and take him away.

  
  


When they arrived at Dream’s house, George was still asleep. Dream really didn’t want to wake him up, so he got out and walked up to the house. He made sure to unlock and open his front door before he made his way to George.

He opened the door carefully and laid George’s head in his left arm. He took George’s legs with his right and carried him bridal style into the house. George had moved to cuddle more into Dream’s chest and Dream’s heart raced again. Dream took him to Sapnap’s room and laid him down on the bed.

“Goodnight, Georgie.” Dream whispered as he put a kiss to his forehead. George whined in his sleep and reached out. Dream grabbed his hands and placed a kiss on each of them. George smiled and shifted a bit in his sleep. Dream placed his hands back next to him and turned to leave the room. 

“Dream?” George asked tiredly. Dream turned around and smiled at George, “go to sleep, I’ll be here tomorrow.” Dream heard George whine as he left and closed the door. Dream had to go to sleep as well, on his own bed.

  
  


**Dream woke up to see George smiling widely. What the fuck? Dream reached out and touched George’s cheek gently, stroking it with his fingertips. George had tears in his eyes that threatened to spill out.  
**

**“George? I thought you left.” Dream said. George cupped Dream’s hand to his face and leaned into it.  
**

**“I’ve done so much wrong. I’m so sorry.” George said the words with power, even though he looked like he was about to break into a million pieces.**

**“Why did you leave me?” Dream asked and George looked away. He pushed Dream’s hand away from him in the process.  
**

**“I- I’m sorry,” was all that George had said. Dream just put his hand on the one that was laying on the bed and stroked the knuckles with his thumb.**

**“I forgive you.” Dream said.**

**It was all that he could say in this type of situation. George turned around in shock. And the tears that he so desperately tried to hold back spilled onto Dream’s shirt. Dream smiled as he comforted George.**

**“I love you, George. And I’ll love you no matter what you do.” Dream said. George cried even harder now.  
**

**“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you-“ George said the three words over and over again, as well as he could say it through tears, that is.  
**

**Dream hugged him tighter, “I know, I know. Shhhh.” He shushed George into calming down. Now he was only hiccupping.  
**

**“Dream, if it’s really you, ask me tomorrow about the dreams. Could you do that for me?” George said.  
**

**Dream looked at him with a worried expression. He knew that he couldn’t remember his dreams well when he woke up. “How will I know that it’s the real you?” Dream asked.  
**

**George cupped his face, “I’ll make us French toast tomorrow, okay?” Dream nodded. George put their foreheads together.  
**

**“I’ll see you tomorrow.” George said as he passed out. Dream tucked him into the blankets and then wrapped his arms around him, spooning him. Then, he passed out as well.**

**  
  
**

Dream woke up and hurriedly grabbed his phone.

_Ask George about the dream_

Dream had written it down in his notes and he ran out of his room. He ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. He saw George. “What’s the rush for, Dream?” George asked. 

He was making French toast. 

Dream didn’t say anything, he just walked over to George and wrapped his arms around him. “Dream, stop, I’m trying to make food.” George said. Dream didn’t stop, he just put his head on top of George’s. “What did you want me to say about dreams?”

  
A piece of soggy bread fell onto the floor.


	16. It’s really you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream talk about the dreams.

George turned around to face Dream. Was it actually real? What the fuck happened that one day?

“Uh, you should probably pick that up before it sticks to the floor.” Dream said and George turned back around and picked up the bread, throwing it in the trash.

“Dream, is it really you?” George asked. If this wasn’t him, this would be awkward. “Well, you told me you were going to make French toast. And you did and I know that, so.” Dream explained. George couldn’t believe it was really him. 

He ran and jumped into his arms, effectively knocking Dream to the ground. He nuzzled his face into Dream’s chest and looked up at him. Dream had a soft smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. George’s smile was so wide it almost hurt. 

“Hello prince Clay.” George said as he giggled. “I don’t know if I should call you servant George or not.” Dream said and they laughed together. They had finally reached each other in real life. 

The only thing that could ruin the moment was the burning piece of toast on the frying pan. George quickly shuffled off him to throw that piece away too. “Let’s eat before I start explaining.” George said.

They had finished eating and Dream had suggested that they go talk about it Sapnap’s former room but George said it would be better to talk in Dream’s. They headed up to Dream’s room and George sat on the bed while Dream sat in his chair. 

“Okay, so what? What has been happening?” Dream asked. George turned away from Dream. 

“First, you know the day that I last seen you? Before last night.” George asked. How could Dream have forgotten? “Yeah, you left me that day.” Dream said. George just nodded his head. He pulled out his phone, opening something and handing the phone to Dream.

  
  


‘George can we talk’  
  


‘Sure Dream. Want to call?’

‘No its fine id rather not’

‘Oh, okay. What did you want to talk about?’

‘You know those dreams that Ive been having ?’

‘Yeah. Why?’

‘Well for some reason I stopped having them’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah its really weird and George can you delete these messages ?’

‘What? Why?’

‘Sapnap knows the password to my phone and I don’t want him seeing this.’  
‘He might ask about it and I would rather not have that conversation with him’

  
  


Dream looked at the messages. He took out his phone and went to his discord. There were no such messages. “What is this?” Dream asked. “Those are the messages that you sent me the night that I left.” George said, hand reached out for his phone. Dream almost laughed at the abruptness of the conversation but he didn’t. Dream gave him his phone back and sighed. 

“I was still asleep. The only one that was awake was Sapnap. Unless Patches typed out a whole conversation with you.” Dream joked but there was no laughter from either of them. They knew exactly what those messages meant.

  
“Hey, where is Sapnap?” George asked. “I told you this when you first arrived but you probably don’t remember.” Dream paused. 

“I have no idea where Sapnap is. I joke woke up and he was gone and his room was cleaned out.” Dream said. He knew why Sapnap was gone now. Dream didn’t know if he should feel betrayed or frustrated or enraged. 

“He really just left. When?” George asked. “Well, like two or three days ago.” Dream replied. He could see George’s eyes open and then all emotion drained from his face again. 

“Dream, I know why Sapnap left.” George said. Dream scooted closer to him but stopped when he saw George back up more. 

“When I left your dream, I ended up being in Sapnap’s dream. And I didn’t know that it was the real Sapnap. And I’m sorry, I love you so much and I just.” George stopped when Dream placed a hand on his knee.

Dream knew what George was going to say. “It’s okay George. What did you do with Sapnap?” Dream said the words softly.

“I told him that I liked him, just to see what would happen. I was confused and-“

“I understand George. Just continue.” Dream interrupted. 

“And, we started to kiss and then it lead to making out and then- My mouth is so dirty. I let him.” Dream waited for George to spit it out, he knew that the man was never good with words. 

“I sucked him off. And then we went to sleep and I cried. I’m so dirty, I feel so dirty. It’s so wrong, I can’t wash him out of my mouth.” George vented and Dream listened. 

He couldn’t help but think that it was his fault for giving Sapnap his password. 

Since then, Sapnap had blocked everyone so that there would be no way to reach him. He had even got Karl in on it. Dream and George didn’t tell anyone about what had happened with Sapnap. There had to be some reason that Sapnap had acted that way, and Dream didn’t want unnecessary drama. 

Dream just wanted to forget all about Sapnap. It was hard, since a lot of his life was lived with Sapnap. He had told everyone that him and George were no longer associated with Sapnap because he decided to branch off on his own.

  
  


It had been a very busy four days and George and Dream had decided to just relax. They were sitting on the couch, George laying on Dream’s chest.

George hadn’t let Dream kiss him since the incident. He kept repeating how he didn’t want Dream to touch his dirtied mouth. Dream respected George’s decision but also reassured him that he didn’t care about what happened with Sapnap because Sapnap was no longer there. 

Dream was sure that through all of this, George had been the most hurt. So, Dream kept reassuring him that nothing was his fault, he continued to love George, and he continued to keep George safe.

  
Two weeks after the incident George was laying down with Dream on the couch. George was laying on his chest and Dream was stroking through his hair. They were watching a random movie and George couldn’t really think focus on it.

He had been free from the man who was once his friend. The man who had manipulated him into giving him a quick fuck. And George thought about it. It really was just a quick fuck, George has had sex before, he wasn’t clean. 

It had been terrible and even a little bit traumatic but he was worrying about it too much. He had used the last two weeks to convince himself that it’s finally over. Because now it was over, and his mouth was clean from the man.

George flipped over so that his and Dream’s chest were touching. Dream turned to face him and give him a kiss on the forehead, making George smile.

“Dream, I love you.” George said as he lifted himself up so that their faces were leveled. “I love you too, George.” Dream said, confused. 

“He’s gone. He’s actually gone.” George said as he laughed. Dream smiled, “yes. He’s gone. It’s just us two.” George’s eyes flickered down to Dream’s lips. Dream’s eyes flashed open for a second.

“George? Are you sure?” Dream asked, cupping George’s face. George nodded and Dream took his hands off of George’s face. George put his hands on both sides of Dream’s head, supporting himself with the armrest.   
  
He slowly inched forward and stopped when he could feel his breath. Dream finished closing the gap and pulled George closer by the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his hair. They pulled away from each other gasping for breath. “That was great.” George said. Dream chuckled and pecked his cheek.

“I love you, George.”

  
“I love you, Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like basically the end since the next chapter is a short little conclusion. I hope you enjoyed! And again, check out next chapter’s end notes.


	17. The rest of our happy little life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, basic he moved in and blah blah blah.

It had taken them a month after Sapnap left for them to officially start dating. Of course they had been unofficially dating for a while now, in the dreams and real life but they decided to finally announce it to their friends. 

They hadn’t told their fans until a year after that, because now, they were going to be living together. 

They had decided to get married but solely for the benefits of it all. There wasn’t a big celebration for it or anything, just the legal stuff. This way, George could actually live in America and become a citizen. He enjoyed the wedding a lot more than Dream did because it was just them two. 

Dream wanted to have a big ceremony, but George said that they should wait ‘till a later date for all the fancy stuff. 

Dream had moved out of his old house because of some bad memories that were made there and they had bought a house together. Life was so much better now that they were legally married. They had insurance benefits and everything. 

When they arrived at the house, the first weeks were spent unpacking. George didn’t have that much stuff but Dream wanted to make their house great so he bought furniture for every room.

George decided to take care of the finances after that in fear of going broke the first month and Dream let him. 

The house was small because George had insisted that they didn’t need six rooms for just the two of them. Dream had lowered it to three, so now they had two extra rooms for no reason. Well, unless they decided to have kids in the future, that is. 

George turned the rooms into studios for both of them but Dream’s went mostly unused because he was constantly in George’s. Dream usually sat in a chair, spinning in circles or he would stare at George and the screen. Dream mostly wasn’t a bother to George. 

But when Dream did the editing or coding, George would climb on top of his lap and just lay limply on top of him. Dream really enjoyed that George would just sit like that for hours, listening to whatever song was playing through the headphones. 

They had already lived with each other before, but that was just visiting. Now that they were actually living together, it was a whole different experience. But they were comfortable with each other. And that’s all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you’ve made it this far. So, thank you.


End file.
